Wings
by Rosefinch97
Summary: Everyone knows the story about the Girl on fire and the Star Crossed Lovers from District 12. They know the story of Panem, about how children were forced to fight to the death. What they don't know is that there was another girl on fire. The girl with the red hair. This is her story about how she grew wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! In Honour of Catching Fire being released today, here is my fanfiction! Hope you enjoy! This will be updated every week, either on a Thursday or the weekend. Please, rate, review and enjoy! I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Wings - Chapter 1**

"Ava! Ava! Wake up!" The quiet voice brings me out of my dreams and back into reality. My eyes flutter open and I see by youngest brother, Jonah, leaning over me, shaking me awake.

"What is it, Jonah?" I ask, still half asleep. The room is dark, it must be the middle of the night. Jonah looks down at his feet,

"I had a nightmare." He says in a quiet voice. I sigh.

"What about?"

"That I was reaped for the games, and so were you, and-"

"Jonah," I cut him off. "You're eleven. You can't be reaped."

"But you still could be."

I sigh again, and sit up. I pat the bed, motioning for him to sit down. He does and he looks at me with big, blue eyes.

"Jonah, I have as much chance as being reaped as any other fifteen year old. In fact, there are other fifteen year olds with a bigger chance of being reaped. I haven't taken any tesserae, neither has Callum, or Gavin. It won't be any of us. If Jay managed to get through six years of reaping's, I'm sure I will." I reassure him.

"Really?" He asks, so innocently.

"Really." I smile back. "Now, get back to bed."

"Will you sing me a lullaby? Like you always used to."

"Of course."

Together, we walk silently in to Jonah's and Gavin's room. Gavin is still asleep, snoring silently from his bed in the corner. Jay jumps into bed and I tuck him in.

"Now, do you promise to go straight to sleep if I sing?" I ask.

"I promise, Ava." He replies. I nod my head.

_"There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I lie to go there in my sleep,_

_There aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in the castle on a cloud."_

Jonah looks at me with wide eyes and I continue.

_There is a lady all in white,_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_

_She's nice to feel and she's soft to touch,_

_She says 'Jonah, I love you very much"_

He slightly giggles and smiles when I say this.

_I know a place where no one's lost,_

_I know a place where no one cries,_

_Crying at all is not allowed,_

_Not in the castle on a cloud."_

By the time I'm finished, Jonah is sleeping peacefully. Smiling, I get up and head back to my room. His words haunt me though. There is every chance I could be reaped for the games, I was just too scared to tell him.

* * *

The birds wake me in the morning, with their cheery song. How can they be so cheerful on Reaping day? I quickly wash, change in to a pretty, blue skirt and white blouse. I slide into my dark blue ankle socks and slip on my brown shoes. Everyone is supposed to look nice on Reaping day, as in the Capitol it is thought to be some sort of celebration. How can you celebrate when you are sending twenty three children to their deaths? I brush my long red hair, plait a small section of it, and secure it with a pretty pink ribbon I received for my fifteenth birthday.

When I am finished, I head downstairs. As usual, I'm the first one up, apart from Mamma and Papa, who wake at the crack of dawn, to light the ovens. I can hear Papa in the shop, lifting bags of flour and grain. Even on reaping day he has to work. As does my oldest brother, Jay. He works at one of the power plants in District Five. Callum, my twin, and I also work there. When you turn 15, you start part time. All of the twelve districts have an industry. Ours in power. We produce power of all of Panem. The three main power types produced are electric, solar and nuclear, but there are other ways of producing it. Papa says that before the Dark Days, District 13 was responsible for nuclear power. They mined graphite, similar to how District 12 mines coal. District 13 was blown up during the rebellion, and now the rest of the Districts have to pay the price. Once thirteen was gone, the other districts soon feel. Grandmamma says that it started with District two, that's why the Capital's 'pets'. Once they surrendered, the rest of the Districts soon fell. District 5 was the only district capable of working with nuclear power, so we ended up having to use it. It's horrible though. Around 40 years ago, around when Papa was born, there was a big explosion at one of the plants on the other side of the District. It destroyed part of the District, killed everyone in a five mile radius and left the rest of the population with radiation sickness, which went on to kill another 10% of the population. That's why District Five is so small. It's also why the tributes from years following the incident never stood a chance in the games, they were so sickly. The population is still small because of the radiation sickness, it sometimes prevents people form having children.

Mamma is in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. I walk in and see her, washing dishes in the sink. At 39, she is still quite attractive. Long, curly brown hair that is usually tied back in a bun. Dark brown eyes that twinkle when she smiles. I look nothing like her, I take after Papa's side of the family. Grandmamma says I'm the spit of my Aunt Amy- Papa's sister- and Great Aunt Ava –Grandmamma's sister and twin. Fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes. Grandmamma gets all teary when she tells me this. They were both reaped for the games and never came home.

Mother smiles solemnly when she sees me. It hard for her, having three children eligible for the Reaping, one more eligible next year.

"Good Morning, Aveline." She says. Aveline, my full name. Only Mamma and Grandmamma call me that. Everyone else calls me Ava.

"Morning, Mamma." I reply, sitting down at the table. Fresh bread, goats' cheese, apples and milk are laid out. Usually we eat the left over bread from the bakery, but on Reaping day, people try to eat a bit better, seeking comfort in food.

The bread is warm and crusty. I cut myself a slice, and spread a small amount of cheese on it. It tastes delicious, and I eat it slowly, savouring the flavour. I just finish my first slice when the rest of my brothers come down. Callum walks in first, wearing a white shirt and brown trousers. I say white, it's really grey, a washed out white. It used to be Jay's reaping clothes. Callum looks a lot like Jay, and Papa. As does Jonah. They all have black hair, and are tall. The only difference is that Jay, Jonah and Callum have blue eyes, like mine, while Papa's eyes are green. Gavin, my other brother, looks like Mamma. He has her brown hair and brown eyes. I'm the only one with red hair, and the only girl.

They all sit around the table, as does Mamma. We all sit and eat in silence. Soon, Jay comes in from work and sits with us. Then, Grandmamma hobbles in, stick in hand. At 62, she has trouble walking so needs a stick to keep her balance. In District 5, an elderly person is considered wise, as they have managed to live for a long time. Papa then comes in and eats breakfast. I hate the silence, but do not want to speak. I know what everyone is thinking about. It's like this every year. It was worse when it was Jay's first reaping. Jonah and Gavin were too young to understand what was going on, but I can still remember. How Jay broke down in tears at breakfast. How Mamma looked like she was going to cry.

Jay's the oldest out of the children. He's nineteen, and works at the power plant. Next it's Callum and I. Callum's older by about 10 minutes. Gavin is the second youngest, he's thirteen. Then, finally, there's Jonah, who is the youngest at eleven.

After breakfast I get on with my chores, to distract myself. Our house is quite small, because of the number of people living in it. Three generations under one roof. Grandmamma, Papa, Mamma, and five children. We live in the flat on top of the bakery. Really, it should just be three rooms upstairs, but after Gavin and Jonah were born, Papa put up wooden boards in between one of the rooms, making my room, and Gavin and Jonah's room. Callum and Jay share the smaller room, while Mamma and Papa take the other room. Grandmamma lives in the small attic room. Downstairs, there is the shop and the kitchen, where we eat and the bread is cooked. We have a garden out back, where we grow vegetables and where we keep the animals. We live in the Quad, the richer part of District 5. Most people who live in the Quad have rarely taken out tesserae, but there are a few who do, especially in harsh winters.

Grabbing the tin bucket of the water trough, I fill it will water from the tap. Cold, of course. If people in District 5 want hot water, they have to boil it on the stove. Not unless you live in Victor's Village. Once I have watered the pigs, I grab the bucket filled with week old bread, vegetable peel, roots and unusable grain off of the doorstep. I tip it in to the pigs' trough, and they greedily trot forward. In total, we have three pigs. When we were younger, Callum and I once named them Sausage, Pork and Bacon, as a joke. It feels like so long ago. We have a few chickens and a goat as well. This means that we regularly have fresh eggs and milk. Sometimes, Grandmamma uses the milk to make goats cheese.

I hear footsteps walking up to me, but I don't turn around. Hands cover my eyes and a voice says, "Guess who."

"Luke, I know it's you!" I laugh. Luke laughs to and removes his hands. I turn to face him and smile. Luke Heller, the butcher's boy and my boyfriend. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" He asks.

"Because, it's only you who does it!"

He laughs and kisses me. We have been going out for nearly a year know. Papa wasn't too pleased, he says I'm too young to be thinking about boys but Mamma was thrilled. I know Jay gave him the 'If you hurt my sister, I'll hurt you' speech, but that didn't put him off. We spend a bit of time together, talking, but I soon have to go.

"I have to go, Luke. Mamma will be wondering where I am." I say, getting up of the grass.

"Yes, my family will be thinking the same." He replies, getting up as well. He kisses me and says, "Good luck for the Reaping. May the odds be ever in your favour." Putting on a Capital accent for the last part. I laugh and say,

"The same to you. I love you."

"I love you too." He says and leaves, heading towards his house. Sighing I head back to mine.

Everyone is ready to go by the time I get there. In silence, we head towards the town square. It's just a short walk but we walk slowly, making the most of these last few minutes.

The Justice Building looms over the square. It one of the few building in Five that is regularly repaired, as a reminder that we are all under the Capitol's power. People file in and stand around the edge of the square. Attendance is compulsory for all. All children between twelve and eighteen have to sign in, so the Capitol can keep a record of who's eligible for the games. Then they go and stand in roped off pens, like cattle. Oldest at the front, youngest at the back. This is where my family parts. I hug Grandmamma first, who pats my back solemnly. Then Jay. Then Jonah, who tries to smile reassuringly. Then Mamma, then Papa, who whispers "Good Luck" in my ears. They then go and stand with those who aren't eligible. I hug Callum first, who squeezes reassuringly, then Gavin, who is trying his hardest not to shake. Callum and Gavin walk to the boys section, to the fifteens' and thirteens' respectively. I stand in the fifteen year old section, next to my friend, Sybbie. She's the Mayor's daughter, but she's not stuck up or prissy. Sybbie always has a nice thing to say about everyone. She smiles when she see me, and I smile back. We don't talk, it's too sad occasion to.

I scan the sixteen year old section and I catch Luke's eye. He smiles reassuringly, and looks away. Everyone seems to be doing that today.

When the clock strikes twelve, Mayor Howell steps forward and reads the history of Panem, like every year. We're taught about it in school as well. He talks about how Panem rose up from the ashes of a place called North America, through the fire and the flames. Then he talks about the Dark Days. How the Districts rebelled against the Capitol who 'cared' for the Districts. He doesn't mention how the Districts lived in poverty, half starved, half dead. He finishes by talking about how District 13 was obliterated and the result of the Districts rebellion was the Hunger Games. Now, each District must offer one boy and one girl as 'tribute', so that they can fight to the death. The Capitol's way of showing how we are powerless.

Once Mayor Howell is finished reading the history of Panem, he reads the list of Victors from District Five. In the last seventy two years, we have had five. Only two are still alive. Levina Watts and Isaac Brities. Levina won the fifty first games, when she was seventeen. Isaac won the sixty sixth games, when he was fifteen. I remember watching it when I was younger. Levina won by outlasting the others, avoiding the other tributes until they killed one another. Isaac won because he outsmarted the other tributes, he managed to get a knife from the Cornucopia and targeted the careers. They sit on one side of the stage, next to District Five's escort, Hestia Ammon. This is her fifth year of being escort and from the look on her face, you can tell she's sick of it and wants to be moved to a better district, whose tributes have a better chance of winning. This year, she's dressed in an emerald green dress which makes her look like a fir tree. Her hair is brown, an unnatural, dyed brown, with green streaks. Her skin is tanned, and it makes her brown eyes look big.

When the Mayor is finished, he introduces Hestia Ammon. When she realises this, she comes to life, knowing that the whole of Panem is watching. She totters across the stage, huge smile on her face, as if she's unaware that she is sending possibly two children to their deaths.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!" She says, in her high pitched Capitol voice. "Ladies first!"

She walks over to the glass ball closest to me. Inside it, four of them say 'Aveline Linnet'. In the other glass ball, six of them have the name 'Linnet' on. Two for Gavin, four for Gavin. Hestia's hand shoots into the ball, and digs around to pick a name. She struggles to pick one, because her nails are that long. Like a cat's.

When she finally picks one, she smiles, and walks back to the podium in the centre of the stage. She takes a deep breath and says,

"Aveline Linnet!"

Aveline Linnet – Bonnie Wright Luke Heller – Christian Cooke

Jonah Linnet – Asa Butterfield Sybbie Howell – Saoirse Ronan

Jemima Linnet –Rachel Weisz Levina Watts –Elizabeth Reaser

Callum Linnet – Nicholas Hoult Isaac Brities – Garret Hedlund

Gavin Linnet – Robbie Kay Hestia Ammon – Alice Eve

George Linnet – Tom Hiddleston

Ada Linnet – Maggie Smith

Jay Linnet – Colin Morgan

* * *

**Yep, I used a Les Mis song. Hope you enjoyed this, until next time!**


	2. Numb

**Really, people? No reviews? What's the matter? is it really that bad? Maybe another chapter will make you review. Oh, and i forgot to add, this is sort of AU, but some characters out of the Series will appear! Also, this is a sort of songfic, it's based on Wings, by Birdy. Hence the title, Wings. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

_'I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware._

**_Linkin Park - Numb_**

* * *

Everything is numb. It feels like I've been given a massive dose of morphling. I can't feel my feet. I can't feel my fingers. Those few moments after my name is announced feels like years. I can feel everyone' eyes scanning the crowd, looking for me. Sybbie grabs my hand tightly. I'm frozen. Then, I snap out of it. I can't cry. I can't show that I'm easily broken. I keep my face expressionless, my lips draw into a straight line. With my hands clenched in fists, and my head held high, I shakily walk to the stage. The other girls look at me like I'm death itself. Just last year, I was one of them. Now I'm different. My legs shake, and I try my hardest to walk in a straight line. It feels like years, but I'm finally on the stage, standing next to Hestia, who gives me a big smile, like I've just won a prize.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" She says. "I just love the colour of your hair!"

This comment makes me think of my family. My eyes scan the spectators' section, looking for them. I see them, standing by the sweet shop, where I would sometimes take Gavin and Jonah. Mamma has broken down in tears and Papa is trying his hardest to calm her down but I can see the tears in his eyes. Jonah clings to Jay, and is sobbing silently. Jay has tears in his eyes, but is staying strong for Jonah. Grandmamma has found support in one of her friends, and is crying into her shoulder. My eyes then go to the boys section. I catch Callum's eye first. He, too, has tears in his eyes, but manages a smile, which doesn't reach his eyes. I then look to Gavin. He is full on crying, his friend whispering reassuring words in to his ear.

Hestia, oblivious to what she has done to my family, just smiles and totters over to the other glass ball.

"And now for the boys!" She announces. Yet again, she struggles to grab a slip of paper, by soon does. She walks back to the podium, where I am now stood.

"Luke Heller!"

No, no, no! Out of all the names in the ball, why did it have to be that one? A collective gasp goes round the square. Everyone knows about the Butcher's boy and the Baker's girl. Even the Victors, apparently. Luke walks solemnly from the sixteen year old section. Like me, he keeps his face expressionless, hard to read. I can see that his mother is crying too.

Hestia asks for volunteers but as usual, there is none. Who would willing volunteer to fight to the death? In some districts, like One and Two, some many volunteer it's hard to pick a tribute. Not many volunteer in poorer districts.

Mayor Howell begins to read the Treaty of Treason, but keeps casting Luke and me sidelong, apologetic looks. He knows us both, the girl who's friends with his daughter, and the baker's girl, and the butcher's son. It seems to drag on, like it's been hours since my name was announced, since I was sentenced to certain death, but the longest it could have been is five minutes.

When Mayor Howell is finished, he motions for Luke and me to shake hands. My hand is shaking, but Luke squeezes it, almost reassuringly. We turn back to the crowd, as the anthem plays. The minute it finishes, we are ushered in to the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. Some tributes try to run at this point, but they never succeed.

Before tributes are sent to the Capitol, they have an hour's allotted time to say goodbye to loved ones. Luke and I are split up. We were still holding hands when the put us in to separate rooms. The room must be worth more than my entire house, it's that lavishly decorated. I sit down on the couch made of velvet, and try to prepare myself. What do I say? I have no chance of winning. But how do I tell that to Gavin and Jonah? How can I tell Callum that in a few weeks, he could lose his twin forever? How do I tell Jay that his little sister won't be there at his wedding? Tell Mamma and Papa they may lose a child, or Grandmamma that yet another family member may not come home?

Mamma, Papa and Jonah are first in. Instantly, Jonah is on my lap, hugging me. Mamma sits on one side of me, Papa on the other. They both hug me, like Jonah is. For a few minutes, we sit in silence. Papa is the first to speak. He cups my face in his hands, and looks me right in the eyes.

"You can do this." He says. "You're quick, you're well prepared, and you can win."

I nod and turn to Mamma.

"Aveline, your father is right. You can do this." She says quietly, through tears. "I love you." She starts crying again, and gets up. Papa joins her. I turn my attention to Jonah. His head is buried in my hair, and he is crying softly.

"I don't want you to go." He cries. "Promise me you'll come home."

A lump rises in my throat. It's wrong to lie, I know, but sometimes white lies are better than the truth.

"I promise, Jonah." I say, stroking his hair softly. He nods and goes to join Mamma, who is crying silently in to a handkerchief. Papa sits next to me.

They let you take one thing from your District. We want you to take this."

He holds out a gold necklace which holds a large, heart-shaped charm. The charm its self is gold, with small gemstones dotted on the front of it.

"It was your Great aunt Ava's. She took it to the Games, as did your Aunt Amy."

I nod and he ties the clasp behind my neck.

The Peacekeeper opens the door, meaning our time is up. I kiss them all, and tell them I love the. Papa has to half drag Jonah out the room. Mamma quickly hugs me and leaves. Next, Gavin, Callum, Jay and Grandmamma come in. Like the last visit, they all hug me first, before going off in to how I can win. Grandmamma puts her wedding ring on to the necklace chain, saying that it is her good luck charm.

"It's good luck." She says.

They are all in tears. Jay tells me quickly how to set a snare, but I can barely take it in. Callum tries to encourage me by telling me that I'm a fast runner. In sports day last year, I bet everyone, even the boys. Gavin is like Jonah, he just cries in to my hair. They all tell me they love me, and kiss me. Soon though, it's time for them to leave.

"Take care of Gavin and Jonah." I whisper into Callum's ear. He nods, and hugs me tightly.

Jay ruffles my hair, like he used to when I was little. Then, they all leave.

Sybbie is the next to come in. She hugs me, and makes me promise to try my hardest to win.

"You can do this. You're strong."

"Take care of them, Sybbie."

"Of course."

She starts to cry and we hug silently. By this time, my hour's nearly up, so Sybbie has to go. The Peacekeeper escorts her out, but she looks back and tries to smile.

I sit back down on the couch. I should be in the other room, with Luke.

It's not long until I'm in a car, on my way to the station, sitting next to Luke. It's only a short journey, but it feels like I'm in that car forever. I feel like a cow, on its way to slaughter.

The station is packed with reporters with cameras, ready to photograph this year's tributes. I feel sick. I follow Hestia onto the train, Luke behind me. We have to pose for photos. Pose for photos. How sick! It's it bad enough that we are being sent to our deaths, but they want our photos before we come back in boxes, disfigured and dismembered? It's disgusting.

The train is even more lavishly decorated than the Justice Building room. You could feed the entire district with the amount of money spent on this room. We each have our own room, with en-suite bathroom. We are sent straight there, and told dinner is in an hour. For the first five minutes, I just sit on the bed, and take everything in. The colour of the wallpaper, the fabric of the bed sheets, the crystal clear windows. Then, I walk into the bathroom. There are dozens of buttons in the shower. Half of them, I don't even know what they do. I begin pressing random buttons, changing the temperature, or the oil, or the soap in the shower. I finally settle on a lavender-scented fragrance. I quickly dry myself, and pick out a pretty white dress from the dresser, which must contain so many clothes no one will where. The dress reaches my knees, and there is a red sash round the waist. I put on my worn brown shoes, they are comfy and remind me of home. I keep the locket on too. When I look presentable, I head to the dining cart.

* * *

Aveline Linnet – Bonnie Wright

Luke Heller – Christian Cooke

Jonah Linnet – Asa Butterfield

Sybbie Howell – Saoirse Ronan

Jemima Linnet –Rachel Weisz

Levina Watts –Elizabeth Reaser

Callum Linnet – Nicholas Hoult

Isaac Brities – Garret Hedlund

Gavin Linnet – Robbie Kay

Hestia Ammon – Alice Eve

George Linnet – Tom Hiddleston

Ada Linnet – Maggie Smith

Jay Linnet – Colin Morgan

* * *

**Please, please, review! I saw Catching Fire yesterday! It was great!**


	3. A Bad Dream

**Seriously? Still no reviews? Is it really that bad? Please, I need reviews! I need to know what people want out of this story! Although I may have it already planned out, I would still like a response. So, please, click that review button!**

* * *

_I wake up, it's a bad dream_

_No one on my side_

_I was fighting_

_But I just feel too tired_

_To be fighting_

_Guess I'm not the fighting kind_

_**A Bad Dream - Keane**_

* * *

I'm the first one in the dining car. Capitol attenders are still setting the table, so I sit down in an armchair. My mind wanders to my family. What will they be doing now? Will they be eating the leftover bread and cheese, or will they have already given up? Will Jonah be able to sleep tonight, or will he be plagued be nightmares, watching me die over and over again. I snap out of my thoughts when Hestia bustles in.

"Oh, there you are! When I couldn't find you in your room, I thought you were hiding!" She smiles. I smile back, but it's a forced smile. She doesn't realise though.

She beacons for me to sit at the table. She sits at the top of the table, and sits me next to here. Luke is the second to come in. He goes straight for the seat next to me, and kisses my cheek. Levina joins us next, shortly followed by Isaac. They sit on the opposite side of the table, Isaac is opposite me.

The meal comes in so many courses, I lose count. The food is so rich, and so good. A creamy chicken soup, with warm crusty bread. Thinly sliced beef, with gravy, buttery potatoes, and so many vegetables of all colours. And to finish, a gooey meringue decorated with strawberries, chocolate sauce and piped cream. The parade of food is endless. There is little talk through the meal, Luke and I are too busy stuffing ourselves with food.

When dinner is finished, we all head into another compartment, where there is a television and soft couches. I sit next to Luke, and Levina sits on my other side. Isaac sits in the armchair, while Hestia sits on the other couch. We watch the recap of the games. As usual, there are volunteers from One and Two. They all older and bigger than me. The girl from Two looks like she could snap me in half with her bare hands. District Three's tributes are older, seventeen for the girl, eighteen for the boy. Only one volunteer form Four, a girl of fifteen. The boy is fourteen, and looks terrified. They then show Luke and I. Looking back, I look pitiful. My face is pale, and but it least I'm not crying. No one stands out from Six or Seven. The boy from Eight looks like he could stand a chance. The girl from Nine breaks down in tears, and Peacekeepers have to drag her to the stage. The boy is quieter. My heart slightly breaks when I see the little girl from Twelve reaped. One thing echoes in the back of my mind. The look Luke had when he stood on the stage. It was his eyes. Though the rest of his face was unreadable, there was something there.

"Right then," Isaac says, turning to face Luke and me. "Do you want to be mentored together or separately?"

"Together." Luke replies, instantaneously. "We're a team."

This comment makes my heart flutter slightly. He hasn't given up. We are a team, a unit, not easily broken. Nothing has changed.

Isaac just shrugs.

"Alright, your decision. You'll still have some private mentoring."

Levina nods at this.

"You may be a team in the Arena, but you still have the private session with the Gamemakers and the interviews."

Luke and I both nod at this. There's silence until Hestia says.

"Alright! It's been a long day! Both of you, off to bed!" She cries, hurrying us out of the room. The door slams shut behind us. Luke and I exchange looks, before walking down the corridor. We stop just outside my room. Luke turns to me.

"I'm sorry this happened."

"It's wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"…I love you. More than anything." He reaches out and strokes my cheek.

"I love you too."

"You and me, we can do this. One of us is coming home." I smile at this.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight, Ava." He replies, before walking to his room. Once he is gone, I sigh, and open the bedroom door. Since I had a shower earlier, I change in to nightclothes I pick out from the dresser. I curl up into a ball, wrapped in blankets, and try to sleep.

* * *

_"Ava! Ava!" A voice shrieks. I bolt after it, through the trees, to the source of the shrieking. I burst into a clearing in the woods, to find nothing._

_"Jonah!" I shout. "Gavin! Callum! Jay! Luke! Where are you?!"_

_"Ava…" Another voice moans, from behind me. I turn and see Gavin laying on the ground, a massive bloody gash on his chest. _

_"Gavin!" I shout, running to him. I kneel down next to him, and cradle his body in my arms._

_"Ava… You came…" Gavin gasps. His voice gets quieter as he talks._

_"Of course I came. What happened?" I say, trying to fight the tears threatening to fall from my eyes._

_"D-Don't trust him, Ava…" _

_"Who? Don't trust who, Gavin?" _

_Gavin makes a small gasping noise and raises his hand to my cheek._

_"You're the best big sister…" He says, before his hand falls down, limp._

_"Gavin?" I cry. "Gavin!" I shake his body, but it is no use. In amongst the tears, I hear the cannon sound. Gently, I close his eyes and cry._

_"Ava!" Yet another voice calls. I shoot up. This time, I won't be too late._

_I run as fast as I can through the forest, with newfound determination in my bones. It not long until I reach another clearing, bigger than the other. The first thing I see stuns me._

_"NO!" I scream. In the centre of the clearing, lays six bodies, bloodied, bruised and sprawled in a pile. Six bodies. Mamma, Papa, Callum, Jay, Grandmamma and Sybbie._

_"NO! No, no, no!" I repeat, and break down crying, like Mamma did when I was reaped. _

_"Ava?" Jonah's voice snaps me out of the tears. "Is that you?" _

_Jonah is crouched behind a tree with a terrified look on his face._

_"Jonah!" A strangled cry escapes my lips. He runs to me, and throws his arms around me._

_"Jonah." I say softly, stroking his hair. Jonah pulls away and looks at me._

_"We have to get away!"_

_"What? Jonah, you're with me. You're safe."_

_"No! You don't understand! We have to leave now, before they come back!"_

_"Before who come back? Jonah, nothing is going to hurt you." I try to sooth him but it doesn't work._

_"No! You don't understand! They kill Mamma and Papa and Jay and Callum and Gavin and Grandmamma and Sybbie!"_

_"Who killed them?" I ask, beginning to panic._

_"Please, Ava! Let's just-." For a brief second, time seems to stop. One second he's fine, then the next, Jonah is coughing up blood. My face gets splattered with blood and Jonah falls to the ground, with a long knife protruding out of back._

_"Jonah!" I scream. I shake him, but like Gavin, he's gone. The cannon goes off and I'm left alone. Or so I think._

_"What's the matter, Five?" A new voice sneers. I look up from Jonah's body and see the girls from Two, the tall girl who looks like she could snap me in half. "Did all your family go and die?"_

_I try to ignore her, but she continues._

_"I've got a surprise for you, Linnet. I'll bet you just absolutely love him." _

_"Yes, she will." That dark voice. It echoes through my head. I know that voice. Know and love it. But this voice, this voice that sounds so much like voice I love, is not the same voice. This voice is dark and dangerous. This voice does not belong in this person's body._

_Luke materialises from nowhere, walking through the shadows of the trees, towards the girl from Two, smiling manically._

_"Hello, Ava. Did you miss me? I hope you like our little present, it took so long to make." This makes me feel sick. The girl laughs._

_"Let's get this over with." She grins._

_They walk towards me, each with a knife in their hand. I scream. I scream louder than I've ever screamed before. But no one hears me._

* * *

I wake up in tears, nearly screaming. Light floods my vision, showing that it is morning, and I'm not in that dark, dark forest. I look at the clock on the wall, which tells me it's eight o'clock. I'm surprised that I managed to sleep that long. After that horrible nightmare, I think about my family. Will Jonah and Gavin slept, or will they be haunted by visions of my death? Papa and Jay will already be working, trying their hardest not to think about me. Who will do my chores today? Will Callum or will he break down in tears at memories of the pigs when we were little?

After lying in bed for a few minutes, I get up. I have another shower, using the apple scented oil. The warm water and fruit smell helps calm me down. After drying myself, I open the massive dresser. I takes me a minute, but I pick out pastel blue blouse and black skirt. Like last night, I put on my brown shoes. I brush my hair, and plait part of it, like yesterday. I'm still wearing the locket.

Unlike last night, I'm the last in the dining cart. Everyone is sitting in the same seats as last night, but this time, there is quiet chatter. I sit down next to Luke, who is eating everything in arms' reach.

"Good morning, Aveline." Levina says politely, buttering a piece of toast. "Just help yourself."

"It's just Ava." I reply, and she nods.

I pile a little of everything on my plate. Bacon, eggs, sausage, tomatoes, toast, fried potatoes. There is a bread basket in the middle of the table, and I immediately reach for a roll. It's fresh and still warm. Homesickness over comes me, it smells like the bread Papa makes.

"Try some of this." Luke says, pouring me a cup of steaming brown liquid. "It's called hot chocolate."

I sip the creamy liquid slowly. It one of the best things I've ever tasted. I tear of pieces of the bread roll and dip it into the liquid. Hestia sends me a disapproving look and says.

"Must you do that? It's such bad manners!"

"Leave her be." Isaac says. "It's not the ideal circumstance that she is trying it."

That shuts Hestia up. I send Isaac a thankful smile and he nods. Nothing more is said until breakfast is finished.

"Right then." Isaac says. "What skills do you have? You first." He says to Luke.

"I'm good with knives. And I guess I'm quite strong." Isaac and Levina nod their heads. They then turn to me.

"Well… I'm fast. And I'm good at inventing." I recite what Papa told me. I guess I'm good at inventing. In the power plant where I work, I'm in the storage room, working out how more energy can be made with less resources being used, or doing the calculations behind the workings of a machine.

Isaac and Levina nod again.

"Good, you both have something useful. And you've both got good looks, that'll held." Issac tells us.

"When you meet your stylists," Levina says. "Do everything that they say. They know what they're doing. It's good to be on a stylists' good side."

We both nod.

"Ooohhh, look!" Hestia squeals. "We're nearly there!"

Luke and I get up, and walk to the window. They weren't over exaggerating the Capitol in school. In the middle of a rocky barrier, lies a sparkling city. The light reflects of the glass windows of buildings, and it is built next to a large reservoir. Suddenly, the light goes out, and we're in a tunnel, heading under a mountain. The Capitol have the ultimate defences, a large barrier separating the Capitol form the districts, a large water supply, and no doubt a lot of resources to last for years. Perhaps this is why the Districts could never win the Rebellion, they could never get close enough to harm the Capitol.

When we reach the end of the tunnel, light floods in, illuminating the train. The train slows, and we pull up into the Station, which is filled with hundreds of photographers, and Capitol citizens, eager to see tributes who are condemned to death. Out of instinct, I step away from the window. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright

Luke Heller - Christian Cooke

Levina Watts - Elizabeth Reaser

Isaac Brities - Garret Hedlund

Hestia Ammon - Alice Eve

* * *

**Please Review! Next chapter is the Chariot Rides! Also, what do you think of the characters so far?**


	4. Lights

**Hi people! Chapter 4 is here! Thank you so much for the reviews! We're getting there! Because they were my first two reviewers, I'd like to give a shout out to****_ annamaytf_**** and ****_Stenciled Scialytic_****. Thank you so much! I took your comments very seriously, I hope this chapter is what you're looking for. Enjoy!**

* * *

_You show the lights don't stop me turn to stone,_

_You shine it when I'm alone,_

_And so I told myself that I'd be strong,_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_**Lights - Ellie Goulding**_

* * *

There's an old lady back in Five. Not many people know her name, only a few. This lady keeps cats. She has so many, all different breeds. One cat she has is completely hairless. Right now, I feel like that cat. In the few hours I've been in the Remake centre, I have been ridded of most of my body hair, excluding my eyebrows. They have been touched, but only slightly. I've been covered in so many soaps and oils, I smell like a fruit salad. I must have lost at least two layers of skin because of this one particular soap, with a very gritty feel to it. My nails have been cut, shaped and polished, my red hair slightly trimmed, and my feet put in some sort of solution which stings.

"Alright, dearie, we're almost done!" Lilith, part of my prep team, pipes. She's the youngest out of my prep team, with pink hair and an eccentric pink outfit, she could easily pass as a flamingo.

"Your hair is such a pretty colour!" Daphne exclaims as she washes it, with soap that smells like strawberries. Daphne has midnight blue hair, is wearing a blue jumpsuit, and has a blue tint to her skin. She must be at least thirty, and is short and plump.

Ajax, the only male member of the prep team, walks over.

"I think she's done!" He cries, waving his hands around with excitement. "Final checks, girls!"

They circle my naked body with tweezers, pulling away any hair.

"Alright! She's done!" Ajax exclaims, in his ridiculously high Capitol voice. He smiles widely, and hands me the thin robe I've been allowed to wear. The minute I stepped into the Remake Centre, I was separated from Luke, stripped of my clothes, and placed with these people who remind me of overgrown children. In the last few hours, I've only had them to talk to, and they've treat me like I've won the lottery.

"I'll call Sabrina!" Lilith cries, scurrying out the room. Ajax and Daphne usher me in to a room, squealing with excitement.

I'm left alone in the room. For the first time today, I get a good look at it. It's large, as all Capitol rooms seem to be. Metallic coloured walls, soft, cushy couches and a low dark wood table in the centre. Knowing that I could be here for a while, I sit down on one of the couches.

The door opens, and a pretty young woman walks in. You wouldn't think she was from the Capitol. Long, curly, black locks frame her slightly tanned face, and stops mid back. Black and gold eye makeup highlights her stunning green eyes and she is wearing a simple, gold dress.

"First of all, I would like to say, I'm sorry this happened to you." This startles me. "My name is Sabrina, I'm your stylist."

"Nice to meet you." I say quietly. She smiles warmly, and sits next to me. I look at her face, she can't be older than twenty five.

"Now, how about a bit of lunch?" She says, and pushes a button. The table splits and a platform laden with food rises up. It must be nice to have food at the press of a button, not having to worry about if there will be enough for tomorrow. Our lunch consists of lamb chops, creamy mashed potato and crusty bread rolls. For dessert, a rich chocolate mousse, dotted with cream and strawberries.

"I'm sure you know what tonight is." Sabrina says, eating her food slowly and delicately.

"Yeah, the Opening Ceremonies. We have to represent our District's industry." I reply.

"Yes. Your District Five. Power. Tell me, Aveline, what is the most common form of power produced?" She asks.

"…Electricity?" I say, a bit confused. Usually, tributes from Five are dressed as power plant workers.

"Yes, that's right. But what does electricity look like? Act like? How can it be represented?"

* * *

Just a few hours later, I'm wearing the most stunning outfit I have ever see. A simple dark silver, sleeveless dress that shimmers and sparkles every time I move, with silver leggings made from a similar material, only lighter. Shoes that are spray painted silver and covered in glitter. My hair is elaborately curled and plaited, and then styled into a large bun. I'm covered from head to foot in glitter, its everywhere, even in my hair. On my head, rests a circlet made of a lightweight, silver metal. All my makeup is silver. Silver eye shadow, lip gloss, nail varnish, even silver mascara to and volume to my eyelashes.

"You look stunning." Sabrina says, walking around me. "Just remember to smile. They'll love you."

Before long, where whizzing down in an elevator, down towards the giant stable where the chariots are. Most of the tributes are already there, minding their own business. Sabrina leads me towards District Five's chariot. The chariot itself is a pale, metallic colour while the horses are grey.

"You look amazing." The easily recognisable voice of Luke says from behind me. I turn around and see that he is dressed similarly to me. A silver tunic and trousers, sprayed silver shoes and silver glitter all over.

"So do you." I smile back.

"What's your stylist like?" He asks. I turn and look to look at Sabrina, who is chatting with Luke's stylist.

"She real nice, you wouldn't think she's from the Capitol. She looks…well, normal."

Luke turns to look at her.

"She looks better than my stylist, Apollo." Luke's right. Apollo is dressed all in yellow. And not a soft, buttercup yellow, full on vibrant yellow which hurts your eyes if you look at it too long.

"And people call us weird." Luke mutters and I nod. We stand there, in silence, looking at the other tributes. The tributes from District One are wearing multi coloured tunics, representing jewels. One makes luxury items, mining gems like diamonds and rubies. Both are blonde and tall, the boy has an arrogant look to him while the girl looks soft and sweet but underneath I know she can kill mercilessly. The tributes from District Two are the ones who scare me most. The boy, only fifteen, my age, is twice my size. The girl is no better. She has to be eighteen, as she is tall and pretty, which will help her pull sponsors. She glares at other tributes around the room, she even glares at her District partner. The tributes from Two are in some sort of armour, which is gold and looks heavy.

Not many other tributes catch my eye. The girl form Four will clearly be part of the Careers, but the boy probably not be. The girl form Nine who cried at the Reaping looks very fragile, like even a hug could break her. Another one that sticks out is the little girl from Twelve. It's obvious what angle her stylist will go for, sweet and innocent.

"It's time." Sabrina says when she walks over. Luke helps me on the Chariot and I turn to look at Sabrina. "The lights will switch on just after you leave the Stables. You'll light up the Capitol."

I smile and she does the same. I have a last look round the room when something catches my eye. Or rather, someone. The boy from Eight, the one with the brown hair and brown eyes, is looking straight at me. There's something strange about his gaze. It's not arrogant, or threating like the look the girl from Two gives everyone, but softer, almost gentle. When he realises I've seen him, he quickly turns away and begins talking to his district partner, the girl with pretty blonde hair.

"Ready?" Luke asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. Nodding I turn to face the chariot in front. Music begins and District One's chariot leaves, and soon we closely follow.

We ride down crowd lined streets, towards the City Circle. All around us are people cheering, throwing flowers, and shouting our names. We leave the stables, when suddenly, our costumes light up, illuminating the street. Everything is silver and glowing, even the chariot has small light on it.

'_Aveline! Aveline!'_ I hear my name being called from all sides. My face is projected on to a large screen, alongside Luke's. The lights, the noise, everything, is overwhelming. These people are shouting for are deaths. It's barbaric, but I know that I have to play along if I want to survive. I smile, wave, blow kisses, and just act along, as if I'm some simpleminded, airheaded girl who cares about nothing but fame.

I think Luke senses my discomfort as he grabs my hand, holding it reassuringly. We hold are hands above our heads and the crowd goes wild. Big smiles, heads held high, Luke and I stand tall, showing people that we are not to be forgotten. Something flickers through me. Hope. Hope that one of us might go home. It's a longshot, but it's still possible. Only last year, a girl, Johanna Mason, won because she pretend she was weak. The other tributes didn't bother with her, thinking she would die because of natural causes. It wasn't until there were only a few tributes left, she revealed her true colours. That she could kill mercilessly. Thus, the victor's crown went to her.

I don't think anyone could pull of that strategy this year. Tributes, partially the Careers, will be extra cautious, never underestimating the competition.

The chariots loop round the City Circle, then stop in front of the President's mansion. It looks even bigger in person than it does during the recaps. The President, a thin man, with snow-white hair, steps forward and gives the welcoming feast. When he is finished, the chariots parade round the circle for the last time, and heads into the Training Centre, the door closing behind District Twelve's chariot.

I step of the chariot, closely followed by Luke, and my prep team surround me, squealing and squawking like over excited birds. Sabrina appears next to me, nodding her head and smiling with pride. Apollo, Luke's stylist, is blabbering away, about how great we looked and how people are already talking about us. Usually, I would want to slap someone speaking like that, but now, it's like I'm relaxed. I've made an impression. Somewhere, maybe, there'll be a rich Capitol citizen who would want to sponsor me. Maybe, just maybe, I have a shot of winning.

The whole team heads towards the lift, to go up to our floor. At the last-minute, I turn to see the boy from Eight looking at me again. The lift doors snap shut before I can do anything.

* * *

Aveline Linnet – Bonnie Wright

Luke Heller – Christian Cooke

Sabrina – Lucy Hale

District Eight Male – Freddie Highmore

* * *

**Please review! Oh, and this will be the last update till at least Sunday night, I have work all weekend. What do you think of the cast list so far?**


	5. Breathe Me

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Also, what do you think will happen in future chapters? Please rate and review!**

* * *

_Be my friend, hold me,_

_Wrap me up, unfold me,_

_I am small and needy,_

_Warm me up, and breathe me_

**_Breathe me - Sia_**

* * *

As we whizz up the floors, the people on the ground look more and more like ants. The lift dings softly when we reach Floor Five. I've been in lifts before, there's a lot at work in the plants. But this one is different. Its fancier, made of crystal, and runs a lot more smoothly. The one at work is dark and creepy, and sounds like it would break at any given moment.

Isaac, Levina and Hestia join us in the lift. Apparently, Hestia deals with getting sponsors from the Capitol. Isaac and Levina do this as well, but they control what the money goes on. They also are there to give us advice on what to do in the Arena.

The 'apartment' as Levina calls it, it stunning. Like the train, it is easily bigger than my entire house, and the money spent on the furnishings could easily feed District Five for months. My quarters are too big though. I'm used to sleeping in a small, cramped room, opposed to this light, open room. I don't like it. It makes me feel exposed and vulnerable. But, I suppose, I'll have to get used to that feeling.

The shower in my room is very similar to the shower on the train. Dozens of buttons, all with different functions. Some change temperature, some change the oils, there's even on that blows hot air to dry your hair. I use this button after I've showered, and scrubbed my skin red raw to get rid of the glitter. My hair falls down my shoulders in a curtain of waves.

There are so many gadgets to use in my bedroom. A controller shows me any part of the city, I can order anything I want, all I have to do is whisper in to a speaker and it appears in front of me. The wardrobe is my favourite though. I can choose any item of clothing, and it will appear in my size. I change into a pretty cream sweater dress, black leggings and knee high brown boots.

Hestia knocks on the door, telling me its supper time. When I arrive, everyone is already sitting at the table. Isaac has a glass of liquor and Levina keeps sending him disapproving glances. I take the seat next to Luke, opposite Isaac, like I did on the train. Sabrina sits at the head of the table, next to me, while Levina sits next to Isaac, opposite Luke. Apollo sits on Luke's other side, and Hestia sits opposite.

Yet again, dinner comes in courses. Hestia and Apollo make small talk, discussing trivial things like clothing and fashion. It's not until dessert is over that Isaac speaks.

"Right then." He says, finishing his third glass of wine. "Tomorrow you've got the first Training Session. We'll discuss it more in the morning, but have a think about what you're going to do."

Luke and I nod in sync. We get up and head to our rooms, which are right next to each other.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight, Ava." He replies. "I love you."

"I love you too." I stand on tiptoe and kiss his lips. They are warm and send a fuzzy feeling through my body. Love. They best feeling there is.

* * *

I sleep better that night than the previous night. Although there are still nightmares, they aren't as bad as the first nights. I'm woken up by the light streaming through the window. Two days. That's how long it's been since I was in my own bed, safe and warm. It seems like years since I was last there. But it's only been two days.

Groaning, I drag myself out of bed. It's the first day of training, so I have to be ready. I shower, letting the cool jets of water wake me up. When I'm dried, I see an outfit has been left out for me to wear. Probably by Sabrina. Thin black leggings, a maroon long sleeved shirt and brown cargo boots. I tie my hair back in a side ponytail, away from my face. I look like me, not some Capitol puppet, caked in make-up and expensive clothes.

Only Levina is at the breakfast table when I arrive. She smiles and gestures for me to take my usual seat. I fill my plate with everything in arms' reach. Eggs, sausages, hot grain, potatoes, and tiny pieces of fruit. It's not until I pick up a piece of bread that I think of my family. They will have watched the Chariot rides, but will they have recognised me? I looked so unlike myself.

Luke sits next to me, which snaps me out of my thoughts. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, thinking to myself in peace. Luke fills his plate, and wolves everything down. We both have more hot chocolate, and this time, I dip pieces of bread into it.

Isaac arrives soon, only having a large cup of strong black coffee. You can tell he's hung over. A lot of Victors drink. The only living Victor from Twelve drinks a lot. He's a bit of a laughing stock in Panem, I don't think I've ever seen him sober.

"Now, today," Isaac says. "Don't reveal any talents. Safe that for the Gamemakers."

"Try to learn something different." Levina adds. "Learn how to throw a spear or light a fire."

Isaac nods. "Yeah, keep your talents for the Gamemakers. Learn something new."

"Okay." Luke says.

"You," Isaac says to Luke. "Avoid the knives. Yes, you can teach Aveline how to throw a knife, but purposely miss a few. Stay away from weight lifting and wrestling. Try and use a sword or something."

"Alright." Luke replies. I can tell he's not pleased that he has to hide his talents but it's better to look weak than to be a target. Isaac then turns to me.

"And you, Aveline-" He begins but I cut him off.

"It's just Ava." He nods and continues.

"Ava, stay away from anything where you use speed. There will be a compulsory exercise testing speed, but purposely run slowly. And both of you, try and make some allies. They'll be good to have."

I nod. Soon, Hestia bustles in, ready to escort us to the training rooms. It's only quarter to ten, but Isaac says to go earlier. Hestia half pushes us into the lift, and we zoom down.

We're not the first ones there but not the last. The Careers are already there, glaring at the other tributes. Everyone is in a sort of circle, with the Head Trainer, Atala in the middle. Someone pins a number Five to the back of my shirt, and I join the circle, standing next to Luke. When the last tributes arrive, Atala begins to explain how the day will progress. We're free to visit any station but it is forbidden to fight with the other tributes. When she finishes, the Careers go straight to the most deadly looking I've ever seen and handle them with ease. The other tributes wander round like lost sheep, heading in no particular direction.

Luke and I agreed we'd split up at first, and meet up after dinner. It allows us to get a good look at the other tributes, evaluating them, and try and find any weaknesses. Luke goes to the Shelter making station, while I hesitate. I'm pretty good at lighting a fire with matches, but I have no clue how to light one without. I head there first.

At first, I'm the only one there. I don't think this station gets a lot of visitors as the instructor imminently begins to show me how to light a fire using only a piece of flint and some cloth. It only takes a few attempts before I manage it. He also tells me which materials and plants will burn quicker and which give off more smoke. Soon, I'm not the only tribute there.

The little girl from Twelve comes to the station and is struggling to start a fire. She reminds me of Jonah, with big blue innocent eyes. Light blonde hair falls to just below her shoulders, and she is small in height. Feeling sorry for her, I decide to help her.

"Here," I say, taking the stick from her. "It's better if you hold it further down."

I move my hands down the stick and rub it between my hands, quickly.

"Friction causes heat and heat causes fire." I say, just as a fire ignites on the log.

"Wow…" The girl says softly. She then blushes. "Thank you. I'm not good at very much."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh, it is. I have no chance of winning…"

"Really? Because I think you do." This surprises her.

"Really? How?" She asks.

"Well, you're small, so you can probably hide yourself better than anyone here. You're pretty so that'll help get sponsors, and for all I know, you could have a secret talent. Don't count yourself out."

This causes her to smile, her eyes wide with hope.

"Really? You think I could win?"

"Really." I smile. "What's your name?"

"Livvy. What's yours?" She asks.

"Aveline, but most people call me Ava."

"That's a pretty name."

I spend a bit more time with Livvy. I find out that she has an older brother, and two younger siblings, a brother and a sister. She's from the richer part of Twelve, the 'Merchant' Section. Her family own the Apothecary. When she is in the middle of talking about her home, there is a large crash, and laughter follows it. We both turn to see girl from Six - Kiva I think her name was? - Fall of a ledge high up, on the climbing station. The Careers see this and begin to laugh. The poor girl's face begins to burn red from embarrassment but her district partner, a large eighteen year old helps her up.

"Poor girl." I say, knowing that the Careers will think of her as an easy target. Livvy nods at this and we return to our fire building in silence. The silence doesn't last long though.

"Do you want to be allies?" Livvy blurts out. Her face goes red, like the girl form Six's did. I consider the options. Yes, I want her as an ally, but will Luke? Then I think of Jonah. If it was him, I wouldn't want him to be all alone.

"Yes." I say, causing her to smile again. "My district partner and I are a team, though. It's both of us, or neither of us."

But still, she nods her head furiously. I think she even likes the fact that Luke's in on the alliance. I mean, he is tall, muscular and looks slightly threating to those who don't know him.

"I'll talk to Luke, my District partner, at lunch time. But until the games, it would probably be best to keep the alliance quiet. Luke may want other allies, but I'm not sure."

"Okay." She says. "We shouldn't talk too much in the open, the others might get suspicious."

"Good idea. We can pass notes and talk quietly when no one else is around. That sound okay?"

"Yes."

"Right, I'm done here. I'll speak to Luke at lunch and talk to you tomorrow." I say, and I stand up.

"Okay."

"I'll see you later, Livvy."

"Ava?" She says, and I turn to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She says and I smile.

"You don't need to thank me for anything."

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Cry

**Are you kidding me? No reviews for the past two chapters? Come on people! I know I'm not the fastest updater but still! I have a lot on my mind right now and not getting any reviews is a bit depressing. I know people are reading! Please review! Or just follow the story! I'm not picky!**

* * *

_Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry!_

**_Cry - Kelly Clarkson_**

* * *

I tell Luke about the alliance with Livvy over lunch. At first, he isn't convinced, but after a bit of persuasion, he warms up to the idea.

"Is there anyone you would want to ally with?" I whisper quietly, so no one over hears.

"At the minute, no one. Maybe the boy from Six, but I think he will ally with his district partner. The boy from Eight maybe."

I nod. As Luke and I sit together in the corner of the room, the other tributes are dotted all around the room, most sitting by themselves. Except the Careers, who have taken over one side of the room, and talk very loudly, to scare the other tributes. This is the first time all of the tributes have been in the same room, so I get a good look at them all, evaluating them and taking note on which ones to watch out for. Both from One and Two, that goes without saying. I could tell they were trouble when I watched the reapings. The two tributes from Three are some of the oldest here, the girl is seventeen and the boy is eighteen. The girl seems harmless, but looks can be deceiving. The boy is just plain scary. Nearly six foot, with dark hair and a brooding scowl, he is one to watch out for. If it wasn't for the fact that we were from different districts, I could be related to the girl from Four. Her hair is a few shades lighter than mine and is short and curly, but her blue eyes are very similar to mine. She a bit smaller than me, probably around five foot two. The boy from Four is not what I would have expected. Although part of the Careers, so far I haven't seen him even touch a weapon. Perhaps he is being sneaky, and keeping some of his talents back. The girl form Six doesn't make that much of an impression but the boy, an eighteen year old, seems quite handy with a spear. Both from Seven can handle an axe, but seem to be good at only that. They keep to themselves, avoiding the other tributes.

Then there are the two from Eight. I saw the girl practise with a bow, and she seemed alright, but you could tell it was her first time handling a weapon. The boy, on the other hand, is different. I'm not sure what to make of him. There's something strange about him, but I'm not sure what. And he keeps staring at me. On the Chariots. Throughout the morning in training. Even now, at lunch, every so often, I see him staring at me and Luke. It's his stare too. It's not threatening, or jealous or even scared. It's, I'm not sure. His stare, it's soft, it's almost kind. Confusing, I know, but there's no better way to describe it. Anyway, he can use a sword quite well, so he may be a good ally. Maybe the girl too.

After that, no one really stands out. The girl from Nine, the one who cried at the Reaping, doesn't stand a chance. I know it's an awful thing to say but, sadly, it's true. Her district partner doesn't look too convincing either. Yes, he seems strong but other than that, nothing. District Ten is the same. District Eleven I may have to watch out for. The girl, a thirteen year old, looks harmless, but the boy, a huge seventeen year old, looks quite viscous. I think that the Careers may try and recruit him, along with the boy from Three and possible the boy from Six. I think they might try and get Luke too, but I know he wouldn't join them. Livvy's district partner, a sixteen year old, I may have to watch out for. He seems to be quite strong, and I haven't seen him with a weapon yet.

Over lunch, I show Luke how they have been careful to include bread from every district. Probably to make a point about how only one of is ever going to get home. To make us feel homesick, and give us a reason to fight. It does work though. When I pick up the bread from Five, a warm light coloured roll dotted with poppy seeds, it reminds me of home. What will they be doing? Jay will be at work, as will Mamma and Papa, but will Callum, Gavin and Jonah have went to school? Are they thinking about me? Maybe Gavin and Jonah are going round people's houses, trying to raise money for sponsorship to help me and Luke in the Arena. Maybe.

That afternoon, I go to many different stations. Shelter making, spear throwing, hammock making, and Luke teaches me how to use throw knives. Turns out, I'm quite good at it, I manage to hit the dummy in the chest a few times. I purposely missed a few, to make it look like it was a fluke. My favourite station was the Camouflage station. I managed to weave disguises from material like leaves and vine. I think this is because I'm good at blending in and hiding. I always have been. I remember when I was little, Callum, Jay and I were playing hide and seek. I can't have been any older than 5, Jay must have been 7. Gavin wasn't allowed to play and Jonah was too little. Callum was seeking and Jay and I were hiding. Jay hid himself under Mamma's and Papa's bed so he was easily found, but I hid myself behind the big bags of flour in the back of the bakery. I was so well hidden, Papa didn't even realise I was there. However, I gave Jay and Callum a very big scare, they couldn't find me for hours. They eventually told Mamma, who couldn't find me either. It wasn't until it was supper time when I came out. Unfortunately for me, Mamma scolded me for hiding and causing everyone to worry. Papa said he was mad too, but secretly, I think he was amazed that I managed to hide for so long. That's what I love about Papa, he never gets really mad. I mean if I was to do something really bad, he would be mad, but he doesn't get too mad at little things.

Luke isn't the best at camouflage. At first, he just smoothers mud in himself but I quickly intervene.

"No, it's better if you do it like this." I say, taking the berry juice off him. "You have to think about how the light is going to hit it. What the colours are going to be like. Mix just the right amount of one colour with another colour to create the right shade."

I demonstrate, blending a muddy colour with the berry juice, creating a shade of brown that blends into the soil at the station.

"Wow…You're good at this."

"No, it's just about knowing how to blend in.

Soon, the first training session is over. Before I know it, I'm sitting at the dinner table on Floor Five, dressed in an oversized white jumper, blue jeans and fur lined boots. Luke sits next to me, as usual, dressed in blue shirt with brown trousers. Levina and Isaac sit opposite while Hestia sits at the head of the table. Levina is wearing a beautiful purple dress, which goes with her wavy brown hair. Isaac is just wearing a simple dress shirt with trousers. In the short few days I've known Isaac, I've realised that he likes to drink. A lot. True, I've never seen him that drunk, but sometimes, like on the train, I've heard him staggering to his room, really drunk. I don't know why he drinks, maybe to numb the pain of watching two children from his district die every year when there is nothing he can do. I know people die all the time, but it must be even harder when you're supposed to mentor them, having to see the two kids you've become attached to them. It must be so hard, going through that pain every year. It affects Isaac more, as he was the last victor.

"How did training go?" Levina asks politely.

"Alright. I showed Ava how to throw a knife and she showed me how camouflage properly." Luke answers.

"That's good." Levina replies.

"Have you seen anyone you want to be allies with?" Isaac asks.

"The girl form Twelve." I say imminently. When I say this, Isaac makes a funny sort of sound, a cross between a snort and a smirk.

"What?" I question, ready to challenge him if need. I won't have anyone say that Livvy hasn't got a chance of winning, she does.

"You want to be allies with a twelve year old?"

"Yes, so what?"

This time, Isaac laughs loudly and takes a big drink of wine.

"Listen, sweetheart, if you want to ally with her, fine by me. All I'm saying, is that you'd probably spend more time looking after her and keeping her from being killed, than watching out for you and him." He tilts his head to Luke. "At the moment, she seems to have no skills that could benefit you two and she probably wouldn't contribute much to the alliance. You'd be better off without her."

I can feel the anger radiating off me. My fists are clenched and I have the sudden urge to hit something. My eyes narrow.

"You didn't she her down there. For all we know, she could be keeping her skills quiet, like you told us to do."

"No she's not."

"What makes you so sure?"

Isaac takes another swig of wine, and leans closer to me. I can feel everyone around me go tense.

"Her eyes."

"Her eyes? That's all you've got.

He laughs loudly, like I've missed something startling obvious.

"God! I thought you were supposed to smart! You saw her eyes when she was reaped. You saw all the pain, the misery, the heart ache in her eyes. She knows she has no chance. Everyone knows. Even if she does get sponsors, do you really they will really help if she gets down to the last two, against, say, the boy from One? A huge eighteen year old who has been training to kill for years against a scrawny twelve year old from one of the poorest districts. Who would you bet on? And what if it was between you and her? I know you're not much, but would she really stand a chance against you? What if she killed Luke?"

My hand slams against the table.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, sweetheart."

I can't take it anymore. Furious, I storm out of the dining room, into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. How could he say that? She has every chance of winning! I hear Levina knocking on the door but I ignore her. I just want to be alone.

Far enough, a twelve year old has never won, but there's a fist time for everything. I think the youngest victor to win was a fourteen year old, about seven years ago. His name is Finnick Odair and he only survived because he was good looking and was able to get sponsors. The trident he received was probably one of the most expensive gifts I've ever seen in the Hunger Games. And at this point, his competitors realised he was the one to watch out for. I think they over looked him because his age, no one expects one of the younger tributes to win.

When Levina knocks for a second time, I let her in. She doesn't say anything, she just sits next to me on the floor while I cry.

"It's not fair. She's only twelve." I wept.

"I know it's not fair, that's just the way it is. We live in a mad world with no way out. You just have to keep your head high and carry on, even if people around you are suffering."

* * *

Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright

Luke Heller - Christian Cooke

Livvy - Elle Fanning

Isaac Brities - Garret Hedlund

Levina Watts - Elizabeth Reaser

Hestia Ammon - Alice Eve

* * *

**Right. Review!**


	7. Tributes

**Not a chapter! This is the list of all the Tributes in my story. I've given them all names, but most won't have a big part in the story.**

* * *

_District One_

_Tiffany - Bridget Mendler - Aged Eighteen_

_Vine - Alex Pettyfer - Aged Eighteen_

_District Two_

_Alexis - Naya Rivera - Aged Eighteen_

_Mason - Burkley Duffield - Aged Sixteen_

_District Three_

_Techa - Jemima West - Aged Eighteen_

_Binary - Ben Barnes - Aged Eighteen_

_District Four_

_Molly - Jane Levy - Aged Fifteen_

_Ethan - Matthew Knight - Aged Fourteen_

_District Five_

_Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright - Aged Fifteen_

_Luke Heller - Christian Cooke - Aged Sixteen_

_District Six_

_Kiva - Sasha Pieterse - Aged Fourteen_

_Carter - Eddie Redmayne - Aged Eighteen_

_District Seven_

_Amber - Georgia Henley - Aged Sixteen_

_Ronan - Greg Sulkin - Aged Sixteen_

_District Eight_

_Lacey - Rose Mciver - Aged Sixteen_

_Reno - Freddie Highmore - Aged Sixteen_

_District Nine_

_Maisie - Nina Dobrev - Aged Fifteen_

_Barley - Drew Roy - Aged Seventeen_

_District Ten_

_Haliey - Jessica Sula - Aged Sixteen_

_Angus - Luke Pasqulino - Aged Seventeen_

_District Eleven_

_Willow - China Anne McLain - Aged Thirteen_

_Till - Luke Youngblood - Aged Eighteen_

_District Twelve_

_Livvy - Elle Fanning - Aged Twelve_

_Ash - Hunter Parish - Aged Sixteen_

* * *

**What do you think of the Tributes for the Seventy-Second Hunger Games? Send in your thought!**


	8. Counting Stars

**Hope you liked the Tribute chapter, I was going to put it in later but then I would go through the entire story and probably forget which tributes where which. Also, REVIEW!**

* * *

_Counting stars wishing I was okay _  
_Crashing down was my biggest mistake_  
_I never ever meant to hurt you_  
_I only did what I had to _  
_Counting stars again_

**_Counting Stars - Sugarcult_**

* * *

I apologize to Isaac in the morning. Although, that doesn't stop me glaring at him when he looks away. I think both Luke and Levina know I'm doing that, but neither try and stop me. Isaac barley speaks, instead drinks a lot of strong black coffee. I think he's hung over, he probably drank a lot after I stormed out of dinner last night. It does bother me slightly. Isaac is supposed to be my mentor while Levina mentors Luke. The way Isaac's going, he won't be in any fit state to mentor me.  
The second training day passes like the first. I practise throwing axes, study edible plants and learn how to make shelter. I spend a lot of time at the snare making station, improving the snare Jay told me how to make. The instructor takes an interest in me when I show him this. I don't think that many tributes go to this station. He show me a snare that will leave a tribute hang upside down by their ankles. That could be useful.  
I also spend a lot of time at the knot tying station. Yet again, not many tributes go to this station. After spending an hour at that station, I can tie a variety of knots, which will come in handy when making snares. Luke spends a bit of time with me, learning how to tie knots. We make them in silence, concentrating on one of the more difficult knots. That is, until, Luke starts to speak.  
"Are you alright? You know, after last night?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
"Oh, no reason."  
There's a silence for a few minutes.  
"He like you best, you know." Luke says, not looking up from his knot.  
"What?" I ask, confused at what he's talking about.  
"Isaac. He prefers you."  
"What are you on about? He practically hates me."  
"No he doesn't. I think it's because you are too alike."  
"You think I'm like him?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"What would make you think that?"  
"You both have that…fire inside you?"  
"Fire? What do you mean?"  
"Remember how at school, if you saw anyone being picked on, you would be straight there, defending them and cheering them up?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, you both seem to hate it when people are being picked on and can't fight back."  
"No he doesn't! He was the one who kept saying that Livvy didn't have a chance, and was picking out all her flaws!"  
Luke stops for a minute. He then turns to look at me.  
"You can't remember his games, can you?"  
"Umm… Not really. Was that the year where it was an abandoned city?"  
"Yeah, the year after Finnick Odair won. Isaac was allied with the twelve year old from home. She was killed by a Career when Isaac went to get supplies from the feast. He just got back when she was attacked so he killed the Career and tried to comfort her as she died."  
This leaves me silent. I didn't know that. Maybe that's why he doesn't want me to ally with Livvy, he doesn't want me to go through what he did. Not being able to save a defenceless little girl. Maybe he does care.  
After a while, Luke heads off to another station, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I concentrate on tying knots, it's slightly therapeutic. Calming, even. Even though I try not to, my thoughts wander back to Isaac. Is that why he drinks? To numb the pain of knowing that he was too late to save her? If I win the Games, will I be like that? Drowning my sorrows in drink, blocking out the world. No. I wouldn't do that. I couldn't. I would try my hardest to make sure that at least one tribute would come home. That is, if I get home. Deep in thought, I didn't even notice another tribute come up to the station. It's not until he starts speaking that I even realise he's there.  
"Can you show me how to do this? I'm a bit stuck."  
I stop, turn my head to face him and study him. Although he's sitting down, he is tall, around the same height as Luke, a few inches taller than me. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes the colour of chocolate. I stare at him for a few seconds before answering.  
"Alright." I say taking the rope from him. "This one's called the figure eight knot. You take the tail, loop it round the rope, then pass the tail down through the loop to finish it."  
"Wow, thanks." He replies and I hand him the rope back, letting him have a go.  
There's another silence before he speaks again.  
"What your name? Mine is Reno."  
"Aveline, but most people call me Ava."  
He nods and we go back to tying knots. There's another silence, there seems to be a lot of them today. Do I talk to him? Would it be wrong, especially since we will be trying to kill each other soon? This is wrong. Not just talking to him, everything. We shouldn't be here. In a few weeks, only one of us will be alive, while twenty three families grieve for their lost children. Will Reno be the victor? Will he be my killer? If he is, will he feel guilty on the Victory Tour, having to face my District, my family?  
About five minutes pass before Luke joins us at the station again. Reno leaves when Luke sits down, as if there is some unspoken agreement.  
"What do you think of Reno?" Luke asks.  
"He seems alright. Why?"  
"I want him as an ally." This startles me.  
"What? Why?"  
"I was with him at a few stations. He can throw a spear quite well and he's strong."  
"You're strong. Why do you want more allies?"  
"Ava, I know you don't want to hear this, but Livvy won't really be an ally. She's just going to be dead weight. Having Reno as an ally could make a difference."  
"Don't say that."  
"I'm sorry, but it's true. By having Reno as an ally, we'll be able to survive longer and defend ourselves."  
"Alright, but Livvy is part of the alliance! It's both of us or none of us."  
"I told Reno that. He was fine with it."  
"Ok then. We'll talk more about it at dinner tonight."

* * *

Dinner that night is awkward. After last night, everyone treads carefully around the subject of allies. Everyone, that is, except Isaac.  
"Right then, I spoke to Haymitch, District Twelve's mentor, today. Everything is alright with you two being allies with Livvy. That is, if you still want to be."  
"Yes, we do." I say bluntly.  
"We also want Reno, the boy from Eight."  
Isaac nods.  
"What skills does he have?" He asks.  
"He's strong, and he can through a spear quite well." Both mentors nod.  
"Good decision. Keep an eye on him, though. He may turn on you."  
Luke and I nod at this.  
"Tomorrow is your private session with the Gamemakers." Isaac says. "They'll call you in, one by one, in order of District. Boys go first so Luke will be first. Make sure they remember you, make an impression."  
"Show them everything you've learnt, everything you can do. Both of you can throw knives. Luke, you can use a sword. Ava, show them your snares, ropes camflauge, anything you can do."  
"Get yourselves to bed early. The private sessions take place after lunch so you'll have a little bit of time to practise but you still want to be well rested."  
"Alright, good night." I say, getting up. I expect Luke to do the same but he stays sitting down.  
"I have to talk to Isaac about something. It's nothing really, you should get some rest, Ava."  
"Okay." I say before kissing him. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Ava. I love you."  
"Love you too, Luke." I reply, before heading to my room.

* * *

Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright

Luke Heller - Christian Cooke

Isaac Brities -Garret Hedlund

Levina Watts - Elizabeth Reaser

Reno - Freddie Highmore

* * *

**Not the longest, I know, but if people aren't going to review, I might just start writing shorter chapter! Only joking, I'll still try and write a lot, this chapter was more of a filler. Most chapters I write for this story are at least 1500 words, this one was about 1300. Also, what do you think of Reno? Please review!**


	9. Hurt

**Okay, I'm doing quite well. Updating the third day on the trot. But still, no reviews! But one follow! That kinda makes up for it. Please leave your thoughts on the chapters, I want constructive criticism!**

* * *

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_  
_**Hurt - Christina Aguilera**_

* * *

My dreams that night are horrible. Luke is killed by Reno and Livvy gets killed by the girl form Two. Then, Reno and girl turn to me, eyes dark, and weapons dripping with blood. I tried running, but I never get that far. They catch me, and when Reno's spear pierces my skin, I walk up screaming. After that, I can't get back to sleep. Sighing, I quickly shower and change into my training clothes that an Avox laid out for me. I brush my hair and pull it into my usual side ponytail before heading to breakfast.

Isaac is the only one there, surprisingly. Usually, he's the last one up. I sit in my normal seat and help myself to food.

"What did Luke talk to you about last night?" I ask, curious about why I wasn't involved.

"Oh, nothing much. Just about allying with the boy from Eight." He says quickly. Too quickly. Liar.

"Really? Why wasn't I involved?"

"Luke didn't want to worry you."

"Okay."

There's silence while we both eat.

"You know, I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"It's alright. I'll admit, I could have handled it a bit better."

"…Luke told me about what happened with the girl form home in your Games. I didn't realise."

Isaac looks at me, his blue eyes going glassy. Some consider him one of the most handsome victors, second only to Finnick Odair. He's still young at twenty two, with dirty blonde hair and standing at over six foot. It's his eyes that make him look older. There's years of sorrow in those eyes. Watching two children going to their deaths every year. He won the Sixty Sixth games and he is the latest Victor from Five. So he'll have seen ten children die and have no way of stopping it. Eleven, if you count his district partner. I dread to think how many Levina has seen.

"I know you think I don't care, but I do." Isaac says. "I just don't want you to go through what I had to."

I place my hand on his and squeeze it, reassuringly.

"I know. But I can't leave her by herself. She reminds me too much of my brother. If Jonah was reaped, I'd hope someone would take him under their wing. That's why I'm doing it. If I can't protect my brothers, I can protect someone else's sibling."

Isaac nods and smiles understandingly. He then goes back to eating he breakfast and I do the same. I think we've made some progress, Isaac and I. We're on the same level.

Luke and Levina join us and before I know it, I'm on the Training floor, practising some last minute snares. After lunch, all the tributes sit in the dining room, waiting their turn. The Career Tributes talk loudly, as if they're trying to intimidate the other tributes. Just like Isaac said, the boy from District One goes first. Each Tribute has fifteen minutes. Luke and I talk quietly until he is summoned.

"Good luck." I say as he gets up.

He kisses my lips.

"You too."

I sit quietly for a while, studying the other tributes. I smile at Livvy and Reno when they catch my eye.

_"Aveline Linnet"_ A mechanical voice calls. I get up and walk in to the Training Room.

The Gamemakers, dressed in purple robes, on a platform room which overlooks the Training floor. Many of them hold glasses of wine, some are already very red faced. I suppose that after the Career tributes there aren't many promising tributes. I stand in the middle of the room, unsure on what to do.

"Aveline Linnet." I say.

"When you're ready." One of the Gamemakers, probably the Head, says. I translate this to 'Hurry up and get on with it. We have fourteen other tributes after you.'

First, I head over to the knife throwing station and pick up five knives. I then turn to the practise dummies, take a deep breath and throw the first one. It lands in the area where someone's stomach would be. A lethal hit. The next knife lands on the dummy's shoulder, which, although not lethal, could do some damage. The third and fourth knives land on the thighs of the dummy. The last knife lands on the dummy's chest, near to where a lung would be.

Smiling I head to the snare making station, dragging a dummy along with me. Quickly, I contrast the snare the trainer should me how to make. When done, I position the dummy so it looks like it's standing, before throwing it on the snare. The snare works and the dummy is hanging upside down by its ankle.

After that, I go to the camouflage station, and mix together different colours. I pull up my sleeve, smear the paint onto my arm, and hold it against the tree. It's an exact match. For one last thing, I run to the rope tying station and tie the most complex rope I can.

"Thank you, Miss Linnet. That is all your time, you may leave."

I nod and head to the elevator. With a push of a button, it whizz up to the fifth floor. The minute I walk out of the elevator, I'm engulfed by a hug from Luke.

"How did it go?"

"Great. I threw a few knives, tied a rope, made a snare, and used the camouflage. What did you do?"

Luke's arms drop and faces me, eye to eye.

"I threw some knives too, and a spear. But mostly I used a sword and cut up some dummies."

"That great." I smile. Luke smiles back and we walk in to the main room, hand in hand. Isaac, Levina, Hestia, Sabrina and Apollo sit on the chairs around a television.

"How'd it go?" Isaac asks.

"We both did fine." I smile. Isaac grins.

"Great. Come sit down."

We sit down on the sofa opposite to Isaac.

"Right, depending on how you did in training will depend on what angle you adapt for the interviews. Tomorrow, we'll mentor you both individually to prepare you for the interviews."

"Luke, you'll be with me. Ava, you'll be with Isaac." Levina says.

"You'll both individual sessions with me, too!" Hestia cries. "We have to make sure that your etiquette is just right!"

"You can have the rest of the day to yourselves, just make sure you're back in time for dinner." Isaac adds.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Luke says. He grabs hold of my hand and pulls me to the lift.

"Where are we going?" I ask, a large smile on my face.

"You'll see!"

He presses a button on the lift labelled 'roof'. The lift flies up and stops with a soft 'ding'. The doors open to reveal a beautiful roof top garden. So many different flowers hang in baskets, and in the centre of the roof, there's a wooden swing seat. Dozens of fairy lights line the walls, illuminating the garden in different colours.

"Oh Luke, it's beautiful!" I cry, my eyes wide with amazement. It's the most beautiful thing if seen in the Capitol so far, probably because it's so simple.

"I know. I knew you'd love it." Luke says. "Come on."

He leads me to the seat and we sit down. There's silence but it's mostly because we both want to make the most of the little time we have. His arm drapes over my shoulder and curl up next to him.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Luke asks softly.

"Yeah. We were just starting school. You came up to me and Callum and said 'I know you! You're the Baker's kids! Do you want to play catch?' And then, when we we're playing, you tripped and went flying in to me."

We both laugh at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember thinking that I was going to marry you when I was older, because of your hair. I thought you were the prettiest girl in school. I still do."

"What, so you only asked me out because of my hair colour?" I joke and we laugh again.

"No, it wasn't just that. It was also how you're just nice to everyone. You always stand up for people, no matter what others think."

I'm blushing as he says this. Luke is sometimes too nice.

"That's why it was so hard to ask you out. I kept thinking you wouldn't want to date me. I thought you could do better than me. It took me so long to pluck up the courage to ask you."

"Took you long enough to ask me too. I liked you long before you ask me out. I was just too scared to ask you."

"Well, what do you know? We were both too scared. Maybe if we'd got over our fears a bit sooner, we might have had more time together."

"Yeah, but I don't think Papa would have been too happy. Mamma would have been though."

"It was partly because of your Mamma that we finally got together."

It was because of Mamma. Once it turned fourteen, Mamma was determined to set me up with a suitable match. She was quite old fashioned about that. At first, she would send me to the shoe shop, hoping that I would catch the owner's son's eye. Thankfully, I did not. Drite, the owner's son's, is a bully. A real prat. He thinks he's better than everyone else. Apparently, he used to fancy me when we were young,

Mamma's numerous attempts after that all ended badly. Then, it finally clicked. When not set her up with her best friend? For weeks, she sent me to the Butcher's shop, hoping I would catch Luke's eye. She was ecstatic when Luke asked me out. I think because I'm her only daughter, she wanted me to have a perfect live. Well, as perfect life as is possible. A loving husband, a nice house, and children. Lots of children. Mamma wants a lot grandchildren.

Luke and I spend all afternoon sitting on that roof, talking about home. It's not until an Avox come up and tells us it's nearly dinner time that we realise how long we've being up here. We head back down to our floor and I got straight to my room and take a shower. Afterwards, I change in to dark blue jeans, a red top and a woolly cream cardigan. I pull on brown, fur lined boots and pull my hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall down by back.

This dinner was probably the best dinner I've had so far. Not because of the food. Because there was no tension. The first dinner was horrible because it was the day we got reaped. The second one was alright, but it was two nights ago that was the worse. Mostly because of the argument between me and Isaac. Tonight's though, flows smoothly. Sabrina and Apollo join us and there's a lot of laughter. And a lot of drink. Mostly drank by Isaac, but Levina and Hestia drink their fair share.

Soon, we're all sat on the sofas around the television, anxiously waiting for the training scores. The Careers score high. The boy from One score ten while the girl gets a nine. Similar to Two, only the girl gets a ten whereas the boy gets a nine. The boy from Three scores nine and the girl scores five. Both from Four get eights too.

Then District Five scores are announced. First, Luke face flashes on the screen, followed by an eight. We all burst out in to applause while Luke grins. Then, my face flashes on the screen. As does a seven.

"Well done you two!" Hestia squeals. We sit and watch the rest of the scores. Most other tributes pull something between four and seven. Reno gets a seven while his District partner gets a six. The girl from Nine gets a two. A two. She really doesn't stand a chance. Little Livvy gets a six while her District partner gets a seven. Overall, Luke and I stand a good chance.

"Get yourselves to bed." Levina says. "It's been a long day and the next two days are going to be hard."

Luke and I nod and head our separate ways.

* * *

**Okay, here is another chapter, lovely readers. Now, please review! **


	10. I Feel Pretty

**Yay! Another review! And a follow! Good time for an update! P.S sorry for any spelling mistakes, word can be a bit useless, it doesn't seem bothered when you've put walk instead of wake.**

* * *

_I feel pretty_  
_Oh so pretty_  
_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

**_Glee - I Feel Pretty_**

* * *

That night, I sleep peacefully. It may be because of my training score, or reminiscing about home, but I feel peaceful. Almost happy. There were no nightmares, I dreamt I was home. That the Games didn't exist. What a world.

Hestia bustles into my room, telling me to get changed as we have a long day ahead. As soon as breakfast is finished, I'm sent to a room with Hestia, who somehow manages to get me in to a full length ball gown and 5 inch heels. When I walk, I feel like I'm on stilts. How do people walk in these all day? Hestia manages to totter around in these twenty four/seven and makes it look so easy. They hurt the balls of my feet after wobbling around in them for a while. It's the dress that's the worst though. I would be alright with a long dress if it was for the fact that this dress has so many under layers. At least half a dozen, all make out of fine silk, which all tangle round my legs when I walk.

"Not above the ankle!" Hestia cries when I lift up the dress to walk. "It's unladylike!"

I want to tell her that sending twenty three children to their deaths every year is 'unladylike', but I keep my mouth shut. Over the years, I've learnt to. When I was younger, I used to come up with so many things that could be considered treasonous. Grandmamma would go all faint and pale when I would say such things.

"Sometimes it's best to keep these thoughts to ourselves, Aveline." She would say. "Life is a game, and we have to play along with it, or else bad things happen."

Whenever I asked her what bad things would happen, she would start talking about something else, to distract me. As I grew, I realised what she meant I stopped voicing my thoughts.

We spend three hours going over how to walk properly, how to sit properly, even how to drink tea properly. We spend most of the time on posture. Apparently I slouch when I walk.

"It's an awful habit, we really must break it." Hestia says.

After that, she has me sit up straight on a chair, and evaluates how I sit.

"Remember, make eye contact and smile!" She says. "I think you're ready! Just don't forget to smile! It lights up your whole face! You want the audience to like you, there will be a lot of potential sponsors."

"How do I get people to do that?"

"Well, you'll be working on your angle for the interview with Isaac later, so all I can say right now is don't try. Just be yourself."

When we're done, we go to lunch. Isaac is already there, he had a free morning as Luke is with Levina. They too soon join us. After lunch, Hestia drags Luke away, while Isaac takes me to the sitting room. We both sit down on opposite seats. Neither of us says anything, Isaac just stares at me.

"What?" I ask, sick of the silence.

"I'm trying to think which angle would suit you best." He says. "How you should present yourself. Fierce? Kind? Funny? Mysterious? Deadly?"

"Well, I'm about as deadly as a mouse. I'm not funny or fierce. I'm not mysterious, I'm like an open book."

"Hmmm. You're something. Everyone was talking about you. Maybe honest? Truthful? Sincere? You could talk about your relationship with Luke and your family."

"No, that's private. I don't want people sticking their noses in and feeling sorry for us."

"Look sweetheart, I'll put it bluntly. You need sponsors. I won't be able to help you in the arena. Play on people's sympathies, pull a few heart strings. Hopefully they'll be a few people who are partial to a good love story. Appeal to their better nature."

"Alright." I sigh. "What's Luke's approach?"

"In a nutshell? Likeable. Funny."

I nod and we start to work on possible interview questions. Isaac asks me various questions and I try to answer them as honestly as possible.

"That's good. Just don't mention anything from your training score. You don't want to give anything away. You can present yourself as smart, but not too smart."

"Okay."

After a good night's sleep, I'm awoken by my prep team who bustle around and usher me into the bath. The water must have some sort of oil in as it stings my skin. Lilith gently washes my hair with shampoo which again smells like strawberries, while Daphne paints my nails with a silver glittery colour. Ajax covers my skin with the gritty substance that was used during the prep for the Chariot ride.

Once Lilith has washed and dried my hair, she picks up a piece of equipment I've never seen before.

"What's that?" I ask curiously. Lilith looks at me and then at the metal wand.

"It's a curling iron, silly! Haven't you seen one before?" She says. I shake my head. "It heats up and curls your hair when you wrap part of it round! My goodness, I've never met anyone who hasn't seen one before!"

"Neither have I!" Ajax exclaims. "What do you do if you want to curl your hair?" He asks me.

"I just plait it when it's wet." I say.

"Oh you poor dear!" Daphne say. "Imagine, not being able to use one of the simplest things invented!"

This comment really makes me want to tell her that we can't all live the lap of luxury and some of use can't afford 'one of the simplest tings invented'. Instead, I just force a sarcastic smile and say,

"Well, at home we can't really afford to put much emphasis on appearance." This causes them all to cry out.

"We didn't mean anything!" Lilith cries.

"We know people in the Districts can't afford much!" Daphne says.

"They do quite well with natural beauty!"

After this, they don't talk about home, or the Districts. They mostly make small talk, about new clothing lines, or a makeup product they 'can't live without'. Lilith curls my hair, while Ajax and Daphne do my makeup.

"Ooo, take a look, dearie!" Lilith cries when they're done. She holds up a mirror with a jewelled handle and positions it so I can see myself.

I hardly recognise myself. My blue eyes are made prominent by the dark grey eye shadow, glittery eyeliner and full black eyelashes. My skin looks flawless, with no blemishes and an even skin colour. My lips are a deep red colour and there is silver glitter all over my skin.

"Fabulous." Sabrina says as she walks into the room, holding what I can only assume is my dress in a large bag. Today, Sabrina wears a black dress with a gold bodice, gold sandals and the same black and gold eye makeup and curly black hair.

"Fantastic job, you three. Ava, come here and close your eyes." I do as she tells me and close my eyes. I hear the bag unzip and Sabrina slips the silky material over my body. Lilith guides me to the shoes, strappy heels, and Daphne ties them up. Sabrina places something on my head, while Ajax – I think? - makes a few adjustments on the dress.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Sabrina says.

In front of me, there is a girl, so stunning, she doesn't look real. Her red hair looks like fire, her skin is glowing and shines in the light. But the dress, oh the dress! It starts of silver at the top, but the silver melts into white by the time it reaches the bottom. It's covered in glitter which shimmers in the light. I'm like a star, shining high in the sky. Soft and innocent. But at the same time, I'm like electricity, harsh and dangerous.

"Sabrina," I whisper, to stunned to talk loudly. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Look at the shoes." She smiles. "I think you'll be more comfortable in these than the shoes Hestia had you wear."

I lift up my dress – no further than my ankles, I may add – to see my shoes. Although they are heels, they are not too high and are strappy, which provides support when I'm walking.

Sabrina asks the prep team to leave, telling them they've done a great job.

"Look at your hair." Sabrina says.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Look at the accessory though."

I'm about to ask what she is talking about, when I see it. Resting on my head, is below my hairline, is a circlet made of fine silver. Extricate swirls of silver form patterns on it, making three points shaped like triangles.

"Oh, Sabrina. Thank you so much." I say, and I truly mean it.

"I thought you would like it. It's symbolic." She says, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What does it symbolise?" I ask. She takes my hands and looks me straight in the eye.

"That you can win this. I believe in you."

* * *

**Hope you like! Check out Ava's interview outfit at my Polyvore page, Rosefinch! And please, review!**


	11. I Love You, Goodbye

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated since Wednesday, I've been busy with school and work. Hopefully, I'll update more when the school holidays start. But, then again, I might not. Lots of Christmas parties at work and homework from school. Stupid school... Anyway, enjoy! Please review! Disclaimer - I own nothing but my OCs! **

* * *

_Wish I could be the one _  
_The one who could give you love _  
_The kind of love you really need _  
_Wish I could say to you_

**_Nina - I Love You, Goodbye_**

* * *

We met up with the rest of the District Five team in the sitting room. Apollo has done a great job, Luke looks gorgeous in his black suit with silver accents. Luke looks at me, mouth half open.

"You look so beautiful." He says, kissing my hand like a proper gentleman. This cause Hestia to squeal with delight. I find myself blushing.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." I joke, which makes everyone laugh. Everyone has really made an effort for this occasion. Levina looks stunning as usual, dressed in a purple lace dress, black heels and gold earrings. Her makeup is simple, just some purple eye shadow and a natural coloured lipstick.

Hestia a blue dress, which poofs out at the waist. Today, her hair is dyed a soft pink, and is piled on top of her head. Her shoes are pink too, and must be at least 6 inches. How can she walk in them? Apollo is dressed in a similar fashion. Still an eye hurting yellow suit, by this time the colour seems to be amplified.

It's Isaac that surprises me most though. He's dressed in a formal black suit, powder blue dress shirt and dark blue tie. And, I don't think he's drank all day.

"Remember your angles." He says, before the lift door opens.

All the other tributes are being told to stand in a line against the far wall. District One will go first, followed by District Two and so on. The girl from each District goes first, meaning I'll be ninth. Luke will be tenth. We're in quite a good position, after a while, the audience will get bored.

Before all the tributes head on the stage, I turn to Luke.

"You can do this. They'll love you." He says. He then kiss me on the lips. I think some of the other tributes are staring at us, but I don't care.

Soon, someone signals for us to walk on the stage. Nervously, I follow the District Four boy. Keep calm, I say in my head. Just put one foot in front of the other. My legs wobble slightly, and my breathing increases. You can do it, your almost there.

Finally, we reach where the tributes sit. Quickly, I sit down and look at the stage. Caesar Flickerman's voice booms over the speakers. He has hosted the show for over forty years and looks exactly the same as he did when he started. The same midnight blue suit dotted with tiny electrical bulbs. They do surgery in the Capital to make people look young, so it looks like he hasn't aged a day. The only thing that changes every year is the colour of his hair. This year it's forest green. Possibly because Johanna Mason from District Seven – lumber- won last year.

The girl from One is first, wearing a flowing blue gown, with a low neck line and a split up the side. You can see what her angle is. Beautiful and sexy. During the interview, she giggles flirtatiously and often winks at the audience. The crowd loves it. The boy from One's interview goes well too. Each interview only lasts three minutes so as soon as the girl's off, the boy is straight on. Intimidating. That's his angle. He is going to be a ruthless killing machine in the arena.

It's the girl from Two who's got me scared though. In her one shoulder, blood red dress, she easily scares me. It's not only that, it's the way her angle for the interview. Fierce is the best way to describe her. Manipulative. Confident. And just down right bitchy. The boy isn't as bad. He's is still arrogant, but he doesn't seem as powerful as the girl.

I sit properly, just how Hestia taught me to, while the interviews continue. The girl from Three doesn't leave much of an impression but the boy does. He mostly stays silent, answering with single word answers. He got a nine in training, no doubt because of his strength. He has to be at least six foot, and the muscles on his arms make him look even older.

The girl from Four, the one who looks similar to me, doesn't seem as bad as the other Careers. Neither does the boy from Four. They both got eights and are quite young. I think they will be part of the Careers, but may possibly be the first ones One and Two turn on.

After twenty four minutes of waiting, it's finally my turn. I walk across the stage, head held high, fake smile on my face and I hope I don't trip over. Thankfully, I don't. I shake Caesar's hand and he smiles warmly. Then we both sit down on the comfy chairs provided.

"So, Aveline, how do you like the Capitol so far?" He asks politely.

"Honestly? Is so fast pace! It only feels like I've been here a day, not a full week." I reply, still smiling. My cheeks are going to hurt in the morning from all this smiling.

"It is, isn't it? I know what you mean, it doesn't feel like I've been doing this job very long when really it's been forty years!" He exclaims. "My age isn't showing, is it?" He asks the audience, who shout reassurances.

"Of course not. You don't look a day over twenty." I reassure him.

"Oh, thank you my dear." Caesar replies. "Now, your training score. Seven. How do you feel about that?"

"Really good. I honestly thought I would do really badly." I say and the audience laughs.

"No, you did great! Are you prepared?"

"I think so. I guess we'll see soon enough." I say, which causes the audience to laugh.

"What do you think your family think of the score?"

"Well, Mamma and Papa will be proud, but my brothers will probably say they could do better."

"Really? How many brothers do you have? I do believe you have a twin, don't you?"

"Yes, I have a twin brother, Callum, who's a few minutes older than me. I have an older brother called Jay, he's nineteen and then two younger brothers, Gavin and Jonah, who are thirteen and eleven."

"Wow, that's a lot of brothers. Your mother must have her hands full!"

"Yes, she does."

"What's it like being the only girl? Hard, I expect?"

"Sometimes, yes. When I was younger, I was a bit of a tom boy because of it. I would only wear trousers, Mamma used to hate it."

"I think she would too! A pretty young thing like you running around in trousers? But look at you now! Sitting there in that gorgeous dress? You look stunning!"

"Thank you Caesar." I say and smile sweetly.

"You're very welcome, dear. You're brothers must be very protective of you. What with you being so pretty."

"Yes they are. Sometimes can does get on my nervous, though."

"I suppose it does. Having that many brothers must make it hard to date, mustn't it?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

"The boys must be throwing themselves at you! Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

"As a fact of fact, yes Caesar. I do have a boyfriend."

"Really?! How did your brothers react?"

"Well, they were actually pretty good with it. I think my older brothers had the 'you-hurt-my-baby-sister-I'll-hurt-you" speech, but that didn't stop him. My younger brothers tried to act all protective but it didn't really work." This earns some laughs off the audience. Caesar laughs loudly.

"So, Aveline, what did your boyfriend say when he came to say goodbye?" He asks me. I look at Isaac and he nods, telling me it's the right thing to do. 20 seconds left.

"He didn't say goodbye."

"Why not?" Caesar asks and I take a deep breath.

"Because, Caesar, he came here with me."

_BUZZ!_ The buzzer sounds the end of my interview but you can barely hear it over the cries of shock the audience emit.

"Oh what is shame your times up. I think I speak for everyone when I say, we wish you had more time!"

"Sorry, Caesar."

"It's alright dear. Best of luck, Aveline Linnet, tribute from District Five."

I walk across the stage smiling. Hopefully there'll be some sponsors somewhere in the audience willing to sponsor District Five after this. I pass Luke, who gives me a loving, encouraging smile. It's not until Luke is on the stage that the applause for me final stops. Luke's smile changes from a loving smile, to his usual mischievous smirk I'm used to seeing.

"Hello Luke. How are you?" Caesar asks.

"I'm very well, thank you Caesar."

"Good, good. Now, I think I speak for the majority of the audience-" Shouts and cheers come from the audience at this. "-When I ask, what?!"

"What, what?" Luke asks playfully.

"Don't give us that! You know exactly what I mean!"

"Oh, me and Ava?"

"Yes!" Caesar cries.

"You should have said. Yeah, me and Ava are going out."

"Is that all you're going to give us?!"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything! How long have the two of you been in a relationship for?"

"A year this October."

"Here that, Ladies?" Caesar turns to the audience. "He's taken and he remembers dates!" Several heartbroken cries come from the audience. I can help but smirk at this.

"Did Aveline's brothers really threaten you? Even the younger ones?"

"Jay and Callum did threaten me. Threaten isn't the word I'd use to describe what Gavin and Jonah did."

"What did they do?"

"I somehow got dragged into spending the afternoon with Ava's brothers, playing tag." The audience laughs again, as does Caesar.

"Well it's better than being threated!" Caesar laughs. "How did the first meeting with 'Dad' go?"

"Honestly? I was terrified. I was even more scared of facing Ava's father than meeting her brothers. And there's five of them." This earns even more laughs.

"He must be really scary then."

"No, I think it more because I was dating his little girl. He loves Ava, as does all of her family." I see what he's doing. Luke hates the Games, he's trying to make them feel guilty for sending children to their deaths, by reminding them of their families. He's being rebellious.

Caesar shifts uncomfortably in his seat, unsure on how to reply. Good, he's nervous.

"What about your training score? An eight, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"What are your thoughts on it?"

"I thought I did pretty good, all things considering."

"You work in the butchers back in Five, don't you? Can we assume something knife related?"

Luke grins.

"Sorry, Caesar, no spoilers."

The buzzer sounds the end of the interview.

"Well, best of luck, Luke Heller. Our hearts go out to you and your beloved."

Luke smiles, and quietly walks across the stage, sitting in the seat next to me. He kisses my cheek and I smile back warmly. His hand finds mine, and he squeezes it reassuringly. Together we sit there, hand in hand, and watch the rest of the interviews.

Well, I say watch, I'm mostly in my own little world. Talking about my family makes me homesick. This will be the last time they see me before I go into the arena, where I will no doubt be the victim of a gruesome Career death. Or mutation death. The next time I will go home, I'll be in a box. Our funerals in Five are different to other Districts. Yes, friends and family still attend and carry the coffin, but when it is lowered into the ground, each person present steps forward, says a few words, and throws a handful of soil on the coffin. It's out of respect, symbolising that we honour that person. Then, those closest, place flowers on the grave, one's that symbolise our personalities. When Grandpa died, we placed oak, lavender and yarrow on his grave. Strength, virtue and everlasting love.

I'm brought back to the world when it's Reno's turn. His district partner, Lacey, finishes her interview and walks across the stage in a pretty green dress. Reno then walks on stage, dressed in a black suit with matching green tie, and his hair slicked back.

When Reno is being interviewed, I'm still only half listening. I'm aware that he's talking about his training score but it's not until he goes silent that I listen to what he says.

"Tell me Reno, anyone special back home?" Caesar asked. Reno is silent until he says.

"There is one girl."

"Go on."  
"I don't think she knows I exist. I can barely talk to her without panicking and worrying about what she'll think of me."

"Well, I'm sure if you win, she'll see you. You'll have hundreds of girls wanting your attention!" Caesar exclaims and the audience shout in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe." Reno says quietly, eyes looking down as if he's upset.

After Reno, I try and pay more attention to the other tributes, learn what I can. As I've said before, the girl from Nine has no chance. Halfway through her interview, she starts crying about missing home. Unlike the girl from last year who pretended to be weak, I think this girl actually is weak. The boy from Eleven looks scary. He got a seven in training and all through the training sessions I saw him eying up the most deadly looking scythes I've ever seen. Livvy's interview goes well, though. Her stylist has made her look like a princess, white flowing gown, long blonde hair slightly curled. She is bound to get sponsors, who in their right mind wouldn't be pulled in by something so innocent looking?

When Livvy comes on, Luke squeezes my hand reassuringly. I look into those blue eyes of his and I realise something. I could never kill him. I'd rather kill myself. At that moment, I decide to break my promise to Jonah. I am going to do everything in my power to ensure that Luke wins. He has to win. It's for the best.

* * *

Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright

Luke Heller - Christian Cooke

Levina Watts - Elisabeth Reaser

Hestia Ammon - Alice Eve

Isaac Brities - Garret Hedlund

Sabrina - Lucy Hale

Caesar Flickerman - Stanley Tucci

Reno - Freddie Highmore

Livvy - Elle Fanning

* * *

**I will also be adding a few characters outfits on to polyvore for this chapter. Please look out for them. Review!**


	12. Closer to the Edge

**Last day of school! Which means, new chapter! Also, I might possibly post more chapters quick, it just depends. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_I don't remember the moment I tried to forget  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
Now I'm closer to the edge_

_**30 Seconds to Mars - Closer the the Edge**_

* * *

After Livvy's interview finishes, Caesar says a few final words, before the anthem plays and the tributes are led back to the lifts. The roar of the crowd is deafening as they applaud the stylists and prep teams. Luke and I share a lift with the tributes from Four and Ten, meaning that our floor is the second stop.

"That went well." Luke says as we enter the sitting room. No one else is here yet, so we take a seat.

"Yeah, hopefully we've got a few sponsors now." I reply, tugging the heels off.

"You were brilliant, talking about home like that."

"Me? You're the one who got all the laughs, making out that my Papa was the scariest man in all of Panem!" I exclaim and we burst out laughing.

"Well he is quite scary."

"I know…" I say. Just when I'm about to start thinking about home, Isaac, Levina, Hestia, Sabrina and Apollo walk in. Isaac gives me a thumbs up, with a smug grin on his face.

"Nice going, kid."

"Thanks."

"And you, Luke, perfect. Just perfect."

"We already have a few offers of sponsors." Levina adds, grinning.

"And, quite a few people already love the idea of two tributes in love. We could get more!" Hestia squeals.

"Do you want to change before dinner?" Sabrina asks, knowing look in her eyes. Although beautiful, this dress is quite heavy.

I nod and I walk in to my room. I'm sure to scrub all of the glitter of my skin, and wash my hair thoroughly, as it will be the last time I can before I go into the arena. Leaving my hair to dry naturally, I change into a grey sweater and comfy black trousers, before heading to dinner.

I fill up at dinner, making the most of the last meal. Although I ate better than some people back home, I was still underweight when I got to the Capitol. A week of solid three course meals have changed that though, meaning I've put on a little weight and have an overall healthy look to me.

After dinner, we watch the recap of the interviews. I did better than I thought I would, but it was Luke who stole the show. No one speaks, trying to make the last of these few moments of peace. This will be the last time I see Isaac, Levina and Hestia as they will be at the Game Headquarters, trying to get sponsors.

I say goodbye to Hestia first. Although she sometimes got on my nerves, she has a good heart underneath all the gaudy, Capitol clothes. She takes me by the hand and I see tears in her eyes.

"Best of luck. You two have been my absolute favourite tributes. I truly hope that one of you win." She says, sniffing back tears. She gives me a heartfelt hug and kisses my cheek. She quickly bids goodbye to Luke, before hurrying out in a flurry of tears. Apollo quickly follows. When I turn to Levina, she quickly pulls me in to a hug.

"I know I'm not your official mentor, but I want you to know, I think you can win." She whispers into my ear. "Don't give up, no matter what happens. And don't rely too heavily on your alliances."

I nod and she lets me go. There are tears in both her eyes and mine. Finally, I turn to Isaac.

"Any last advice?" I ask. Isaac places his hands on my arms and looks me in the eye.

"Stay away from the Cornucopia. Grab what's closest to you and run. Find water and shelter. Don't light a fire unless you're absolutely desperate. Fires make smoke and that's what the Careers will be looking for. Your alliance with Eight and Twelve are set up, both have agreed that neither of them will target you. Meet up with them straight away."

"Okay." I say and nod my head nervously. "Anything else?"

"Stay alive." He says and pulls me into a hug. How many times has he said this to a tribute?

When the goodbyes are finished, Levina and Isaac say one last goodbye before leaving. Luke heads straight to his room, but I hang back, wanting to talk to Sabrina.

"Tonight went better than I could have hoped." Sabrina says. "You'd best get off to bed, get some rest while you can."

Even though I know I won't be able to sleep, I nod my head and head to my room. I pull on a warm nightgown and lie down in bed, wrapping myself up in the sheets. Hours roll by but I'm unable to fall asleep. This time tomorrow, I could be dead. What will the arena be like? Desert? Frozen wasteland? An island entirely surrounded by water when I can't swim? I'm hoping for some means of concealment, so we can hide. What will the climate be like? Very hot or very cold? One year, when the arena was a frozen wasteland, tributes frozen to death quickly because of the lack of wood for fires. Another year the arena was a barren desert, with poisonous snakes lurking in the sand, waiting to catch a tribute off guard. Many tributes that year went insane from dehydration, it wasn't very popular with the Capitol citizens. Only two years ago, the Gamemakers flooded the arena, which killed a lot of the tributes. The victor was from Four, she went mad after seeing her district partner beheaded. She was the only one who could swim so she managed to win. Annie Cresta, I think her name is.

Feeling hungry, I order myself some tea and toast. Papa would make it for me at home when I was upset. The food appears in seconds, hot and steaming. I add milk and sugar to the tea and I let it cool slightly. I spread strawberry jam over the toast. It's not often we can afford jam at home so I intend to make the most of it while I can.

The room is too big. I'm used to smaller rooms, and in this room I feel like someone is watching me. Someone probably is, to make sure I don't try and kill myself before the Games begin. It's too much hassle to replace a tribute. I lie back, and try to do some calculations in my head. I do this at home when I'm upset, it helps me take my mind of things. Usually just simple things, like timetables, but sometimes I try to attempt bigger calculations, like the ones needed to solve the storage problems in the plants at home. Even though I do this, my mind still goes back to the Games. Seventy one tributes have been in this room before me. They mustn't have been able to sleep either, probably stayed up like me. Who could, when the next day could have been their last? Great aunt Ava and Aunt Amy will have stayed in this room too, thinking about their family. Great Aunt Ava was actually voted in by the District. Will she have forgiven them? Or understood that someone would have to go anyway? Both of my relatives where the same age as me when they were reaped. Fifteen. Before the reaping, they had their whole lives ahead of them. Did they have sweethearts at home? Did they know that they weren't going to win? Levina and another female tribute who is long dead are the only two females from Five to have won. There have been three male victors from Five, Isaac included. Five. Out of Seventy One Games. That means out of 142 tributes from Five, 137 have went back home in boxes, to be buried in the section of the graveyard set aside for tributes. When the Games first started, someone came up with the idea to bury all of our tributes together. Probably just to add to the fact that the Districts are powerless against the Capitol. In total, 1729 tributes have died in the Games. I know that people die every day but still.

I can't do this anymore. I have to get out of this room. I can't breathe. Somehow, I find my way to the roof. The cold night air nips my skin so I pull thin cardigan around me, burying myself in the fabric. The lights are still on but no one is around. In the distance, I can still hear the buzz of the Capitol, people will be celebrating the start of the Games and will party all night long. That's why the Games don't start until ten o'clock, Capitol citizens get up later because they don't go to bed until late. Unconsciously, I walk towards the edge of the roof, my feet moving silently. I don't know what I'm going to do, but somehow, my hands find their way to the metal bar.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." I voice calls out from behind. I turn to see Luke standing there, his hair slightly messed, dressed in a t shirt, sweats and a pair of socks.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I just end it now?"

"Well, first of all, the force field."

"Force field?"

"Here, watch." Luke says, picking up a pebble and he throws towards the edge of the roof and it suddenly zaps back.

"It's there to stop tributes from jumping."

"Oh." There goes that idea.

"Secondly," Luke says, walking towards me and puts his hands on my arms. I look up in to his eyes and he continues. "I wouldn't let you."

"Why, Luke? Why do we have to do this?" I cry, burying my head in his shoulders.

"It's just the way it is. Life is unfair." Luke says, rubbing by back soothingly.

Luke leads me back down to Floor Five. We are about to go our separate ways when I grab his arm.

"Stay with me." I say and he nods.

Together, we walk into my room and lie on the bed. I curl up next to Luke while he wraps his arms around me.

"Life is short, and you are too pretty." He says. I smile and at last I'm able to sleep.

* * *

No nightmares. None at all. In fact, I could have slept for a lot longer but Sabrina comes in to wake me up before dawn. She doesn't seem surprised that Luke is next to me, still asleep.

"Apollo," Sabrina calls softly. "He's in here."

Luke gives me a quick kiss goodbye before leaving. I won't see him again until we're in the arena. Sabrina gives me a simple shift to wear, as tributes are dressed in the catacombs below the arena. We go up to the roof and a hovercraft appears. A ladder drops down and the minute I touch it, I'm frozen into place. When inside the hovercraft, a woman comes up to me, dressed in a doctor's jacket and carrying a syringe.

"This is your tracker. Stay still when I put it in." She says. I stay still but it still hurts when the needle inserts the tracker. She then walks away and Sabrina appears.

Sabrina guides me into a room where breakfast is laid out. I eat a little, as i don't know when I'll next get food. I drink a lot of water, though.

The Hovercraft ride doesn't last very long, only about half an hour. The windows blackout, meaning where close to the arena. When the hovercraft lands, an Avox leads Sabrina and I to the ladder and we promptly exit. Another Avox leads us to a chamber for my preparation. The Launch Room. The Butchers, more like. I feel like a cow being lead to slaughter. Because the Capitol keep arenas as historic sites, everything in the room is brand new. I will be the only tribute to ever use this room.

I shower, taking as long as I can. Hoping that at any minute they will stop the Games. Unlikely, I know, but a girl can dream. Sabrina brushes my hair, and styles it in to my usual side ponytail. I take note of how may accessories she uses, anything to take my mind off the Arena. Two hair ties, four hair slides. Sabrina then reveals the clothes I will be wearing. She had no input into them, so there a surprise to her too. I dress into the undergarments first, and Sabrina opens the package. Light grey trousers, maroon shirt with a slight v neck, green cargo jacket. I pull on the thick woollen socks, slide on the thin belt and then look at the shoes. Brown leather, hard soles, very similar to the ones we have to wear in the power plants at home.

"The clothes are designed to keep you warm." Sabrina says. She then pulls something out of her pocket and holds it up. "I hope you still want this."

It's my necklace, the one from home. I forgot about it, left it on the train. Sabrina ties the clasp behind my neck. Grandmamma's wedding ring is even still on.

"_One minute."_ A voice calls over the speaker. I turn to Sabrina.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. I believe you can. Just remember what Isaac told you."

I nod and Sabrina hugs me. She's the best stylist anyone could wish for, she more of a friend.

"I'm not allowed to bet, but my money is on you. You can do this. You're stronger than the others."

"_Thirty seconds_"

"Good luck."

"Thank you. You're the best stylist I could have hoped for." She smiles. I turn to face the glass cylinder. I take a deep breath and walk in to it. The glass closes behind me, preventing escape. One last smile to Sabrina, and the cylinder begins to move, taking me to the arena. To death. It goes dark for a minute, before I'm met with fresh air and light. Claudius Templesmith's voice booms through the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-second Hunger Games Begin!"

* * *

**Finally! We're nearly at the Arena. Please, enjoy, and review! Hopefully the next chapter will be up Sunday.**


	13. Paper Massacre

**First off, sorry this chapter is late. I've just been so busy lately. Secondly, Merry Christmas! I know Christmas was on Wednesday, but still. Anyway, we've finally got there. The Arena! May the odds be every in Aveline's favour! I hope you like the arena, it was really hard to think off. Also, if you have any ideas for the chapter song, please PM me. It's sometimes really hard to think of them. Please review!**

* * *

_We're paper dolls all joined together,  
Walking arm in arm,  
But we fall like feathers,  
Shaken by the storm.  
Everybody started tearing up and they pulled apart,  
Everyone had broken arms and legs and broken hearts.  
Everybody started tearing up and they pulled apart,  
Everyone had broken arms and legs and broken hearts,  
Like paper chains_

**_Florence and the Machine - Paper Massacre_**

* * *

_Sixty seconds._

That's how long we have to stay on the pedestals, or risk being blown to smithereens. I take this opportunity to scan the arena. Each tribute is standing on a metal circle, forming a large circle round the Cornucopia, which is about 30 meters away from each tribute. Every tribute is facing the Cornucopia. The boy from Six – Carter, I think his name is? – is standing on my left while the boy from Seven is on my right. I scan the other tributes to find my allies. Livvy is two pedestals to my left, Reno is three to my right while Luke is nearly on the opposite side of the Cornucopia, seven pedestals to my left. I look round the arena, catch Luke's eye and smile. He smiles back, with knowing eyes. This arena was made for District Five.

Five power station. All circling the Cornucopia, just a short run away, doors wide open. A metal tunnel joins one power station to the one next to it, essentially caging us in. Higher up, it's the same. Also, above us, five spokes lead to each station, meeting above the Cornucopia.

_Fifty seconds._

Around me, are supplies with varying degrees of usefulness. For example, right in front of me, is a red backpack, that could contain anything. In the mouth of the Cornucopia, is a selection of some of the deadly looking weapons from the Training centre. I can see the Careers and some of the other tributes eyeing them. Then, I see them. A set of throwing knives exactly the same as the ones I used in training.

_Forty seconds._

I could go for them. Isaac hasn't seen me run. I fast, in the last school sports day I bet everyone in the running competitions, even most of the boys. I'm sure some of the Careers another tributes wouldn't go for me. They are much more likely to focus on the larger tributes. I could quickly sneak in and grab them. No one would notice. I can see that Luke must be thinking the same, eyeing a sword very near to the knives. No. No, we can't. I catch his eye and I shake my head. I think he understands me, he nods but I'm not sure what it means. I motion to the power station behinds me and he nods. I then try and Livvy's attention. Poor thing, she's shaking in fear. I nod my head at the power plant and she nods weakly. I offer her a reassuring smile but I don't think it helps. I turn to Reno, and he's already looking at me. He nods at the power station and I nod in agreement.

_Thirty seconds._

Again, I look at the other tributes. Some of them could be dead in minutes. The girl from Eleven looks terrified. She's only thirteen. My eyes fall on the girl from Nine. She is visibly shaking. I can just see a small wooden ball, peaking out of her pocket.

_Twenty seconds._

I know what happens just before it does happen. Because of her shaking, the ball, ever so slowly, edges out of the pocket. The next few seconds pass so slowly. The ball falls out of the girl's pocket. The girl tries to catch it, but it's like she's moving in slow motion. She can't catch it and it falls to the ground, bouncing off the metal plate and on to the ground.

_Boom!_

I don't know whether the noise is the cannon signalling her death, or the actual explosives under her plate, but the girl from Nine is no more. The first death of the Seventy-second Hunger Games. But I can't dwell on it. I have to be ready.

_Ten seconds._

Okay, you can do this. Grab the backpack and anything else nearby, and run.

_Five seconds._

I position myself so I'll be able to run quickly. Around me, I see others doing the same. Although I don't dare look, I hope Livvy is readying herself to run straight for the power station.

_Four seconds._

Stay calm.

_Three seconds._

Breathe.

_Two seconds._

Get ready.

_One second._

Run.

The instant the gong rings out, I run. I ignore the other tributes and head straight for the backpack. I reach it and sling it over my back. Some of the other tributes are reaching the Cornucopia now. I see a knife laying on the grass and I pick it up. Next to it is a length of rope and a loaf of bread. Quickly I pick them up, and shove the bread up my sleeve. A shadow looms over me, and I turn, ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa! It's just me." Reno says, hands up in defence. I lower the knife and lowers his hands. Then his face changes. "Get down!" He exclaims and pushes me to the ground. A spear flies past where I was standing and buries it's self in the boy from Six. He's dead but he was holding a machete. I know it's wrong but I pull the spear out of his stomach and grab the machete. He had a backpack too, so it cut it off and hand it to Reno, along with the spear. He nods.

"Let's go." I say. We run towards the power station, but we don't pass any tributes. They have either already fled or are at the Cornucopia. It's a surprisingly long sprint but soon we see Livvy standing in the door way.

"Are you alright?" I immediately ask and she nods. "Where's Luke?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Livvy asks. No. This causes me to panic. The others sense my distress. "I'm sure he's on his way." Livvy reassures me. We wait a few minutes before Reno says.

"We have to go now."

"No." I growl. "We wait for him."

"He might be dead!" Reno exclaims. I turn to face him, my eyes dark. He quivers slightly under my gaze.

"Give him a few more minutes." That shuts him up.

"Look!" Livvy exclaims, pointing to something. "It's him!"

It is. He's not running as quickly as he could, but it's quick enough to ensure that no one can attack him. In one hand, he holds a sword, in the other, two backpacks. When he reaches us, I throw my arms around him.

"I thought you were dead." I whisper.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He says. I release him and turn to my alliance.

"Looks like you two are the only ones who know where to go in here." Reno says.

"Let's get in quickly, we're too exposed out here." Luke says. Reno and Livvy nod. Luke leads the way, then Livvy, then me, with Reno bringing up the rear.

"We need somewhere safe. Somewhere secure." Luke says, deep in thought.

"The staffroom!" I exclaim, after a few minutes of thought. Luke's face light up.

"That's brilliant." Luke says. "Come on, let's go."

We walk though winding corridors, so similar to the ones at the plant at home. Usually, the staffrooms are on the second floor, away from reactors, but close to the generators. It's the same in this station. Soon we arrive there. The door is closed, but not locked. Luke and Reno lead the way in, in case of mutts. I'm at the back, in case of other tributes. I didn't see anyone head into here but you never know.

The staffroom here is almost an exact copy of the one at home. A small kitchenette with sink and stove, a dining area, a few couches, even a small bathroom. There is a few screens on the wall, as well as desk with a computer on it. I doubt it will work though. There is also a window showing part of the interior of the factory. The glass looks really thick, almost bulletproof. Probably soundproof too.

"Right then," Luke says. "That door is the only way in and out. We have to secure it but make sure that we'll be able to get out easily, in case of an emergency." We all nod at this.

"We could use some of the tables to barricade the door." Livvy suggests.

"Good idea." Reno says. "But first, why don't we see what we've got from the Cornucopia?" We all nod in agreement.

In total, we managed to get four backpacks from the Cornucopia, as well as a sword, a spear, a set of throwing knives, and the knife I got. Turns out, Luke actually went into the bloodbath and got the sword and the throwing knives. I scold him but he shrugs it off. "We needed supplies." Is all he has to say.

The first backpack I got- the red one- contains an empty water bottle, a small bottle of iodine, a thin woollen blanket, a box of matches and some crackers. I add my rope and the loaf of bread to the pile too. The other backpack- the one I got from the _dead_ boy from Six- is a brown colour and is slightly smaller. It contains a leather pouch, some string, a basic first aid kit, a small water skin and some dried beef.

The backpacks Luke got from inside the Cornucopia are a lot bigger than mine. The first one contains a cooking pot, a sleeping bag, a spare pair of socks, a water bottle, some rope, a few sheets of plastic, a few spear heads, a larger first aid kit, dried fruit, a loaf of bread and some apples. The second contains very similar items. Another sleeping bag. A large water bottle. Two bottles of iodine. A bowl. Another two loafs of bread. More dried beef. A pair of wire cutters. Two flash lights. And some more food. Overall, we are quite well stocked.

We split up everything equally. Livvy gets the smallest backpack as there is no way she would be able to carry one of the big ones. I take the red one, while Luke and Reno take the larger ones. No of the water bottles contain water, and we're all thirsty. Never the less, we still put them in our packs. Livvy, at my insistence, gets the largest. Luke than makes sure that the second largest goes into my pack. That just leaves the small water bottle and the water skin. Although they are both stubborn, Luke somehow manages to persuade Reno to take the water bottle, while Luke takes the water skin. In total, we have two sleeping bags, one blanket and a pair of socks. Yet again, Livvy and I end up with the sleeping bags, leaving Luke and Reno with the blanket and the socks. Much to Luke's reluctance, he takes the blanket. "You took the water skin." Reno says. "I think I can manage without a blanket." He takes the socks and stuffs them into the pack.

The food is the hardest to divide. We have four loaves of bread, two packs of dried beef, some crackers, dried fruit and four apples. It may seem like a lot, but when there is four people to feed, it won't last long. In the end, we each take a loaf, an apple, two crackers, a few pieces of dried beef, and a handful of berries. We wrap our individual share of food and wrap it up in the plastic. After that, we decide that we should each get a few matches and a knife each. The other items we distribute in order of how useful they are to the individual. I get the bigger length of rope, the string, a bottle of iodine, and the small first aid kit. Livvy gets the bigger first aid kit as she is the only one who recognises the items in it, a flashlight, a bottle of iodine, and the leather pouch. Reno takes the other flashlight, the other length of rope, and the spare spear heads. Luke gets the last bottle of iodine, the wire cutters, and the bowl.

We decide who gets what weapon lastly. Luke takes the sword, I take the throwing knives, and Reno takes the spear, which leaves Livvy with the machete. I can tell by the look of pure fear on her face that she's terrified of it.

"I have a better idea." I say. I take the string from my backpack, and the leather pouch from Livvy's. I use the wire cutters to poke holes, and thread the string through. I test it, but the string is quite rigid, it needs to be more elastic… I then remember the two hair ties in my hair. I let my hair fall down my back and use the hair tie to tie the string together. Much better.

"Here." I say, handing the makeshift sling shot to Livvy. "Place a pebble in the leather part and swing it round. You should be able to hit someone in the head, maybe knock them out."

Livvy nods and places it in her pocket. I then turn to Reno.

"Do you want the machete? A spear will only get you so far."

"Alright then." He replies, picking it up off the floor. We spend the next few hours barricading the room, placing supplies in places where we'll be able to grab them quickly. It's not until afternoon that the cannons go off. The bloodbath must have finally ended.

"One…Two…Three…"Reno counts. We're all silent as he counts. "Eight…Nine."

The cannons finally stop and we all look at each other.

"Nine…" Livvy whispers.

"Come on." Luke says. "Let's finish barricading the room."

I know why he says that. To try and distract us. I feel sorry for Reno and Livvy; both their district partners could be dead. But, I guess that's just the way it is. If I want Luke to get home, fourteen others will die, including me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Also, thank you to the first person who Favorited this story!**


	14. Will You Remember Me?

**Hello! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy! Anyway, what do you think of the arena so far? I have a lot planned for the 72nd Games, so keep reading! Disclaimer - I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_**Sarah McLachlan – Will you remember me?**_

* * *

We spend the rest of the afternoon finishing the barricades. No one speaks much, I think Reno and Livvy are thinking about their District partners. Both of them could be dead. We'll have to wait until later to find out. Then there's the matter of water. We're all thirsty but the water bottles were empty. Stupid Gamemakers, it wouldn't have cost much to fill them up. There has to be a supply of water in the arena or else we won't survive long.

Livvy lights a fire when night falls. She's all smiles because she manages to make it with no help. We all sit on the couches, in silence. As arena's go, our camp is surprisingly comfy. I sit next to Luke and cuddle into him. His arm drapes over my shoulders and he holds my hand. Livvy and Reno sit on the couch opposite in silence. My eyes study the room. The dark, peeling walls, the monitors along the wall, the window that shows right into the main power plant floor. Then is see it. At first, I think it's just a figment of my imagination, but then I see it again. I sit up, and walk over to get a closer look.

"What is it?" Luke asks, looking puzzled.

"Hand me that bowl, someone." I say, walking over to the kitchenette. I hear rustling behind me and Luke hands me the bowl. I'm aware that Livvy and Reno are also up, watching me. I place the bowl in the sink, directly under the tap. The base of the sink is wet, and small drops of water fall onto the bowl. I start to turn the stiff handle, and it squeaks. Please work, I think. Please. After a few attempts to loosen the handle, it finally slackens and a gush of water flows into the bowl. Everyone breaks out in to cheers, while I fetch a bottle of iodine.

"We'll have to wait half an hour to make sure we can drink it." I say, and everyone, begrudgingly nods. The next half hour is agonising. We all sit there, staring at the water. Twice I have to grab a hold of Reno to stop him from drinking it.

"But I'm bored and really thirsty!" He complained. I can tell that Luke and Livvy we're getting a bit agitated at his behaviour.

"You drink that, and you'd be dead." I reason. He scowls, and sighs defeatistly.

After an intense half hour, the iodine turns the water clear, signalling that the water was safe to drink. We each take a sip each, before filling up the bottles with water and iodine drops.

"Water's never tasted so good." Luke says, gulping some down.

"Yeah." Livvy agrees.

I make sure that everyone else has a drink before I do. Livvy, because she's so young. Luke and Reno, because they need to keep their strength up. Now that we have water, we all decide to have something to eat. The amount of food we have won't last long, especially since it's divided between four people. We all eat a little bit of bread so that we don't waste all our resources. We're all hungry so the food disappears quickly. I think everyone wants more, but they understand that this is all we have, we have to make it last as long as possible.

We all go back to sitting on the couches, at first in silence. That is, until Reno begins to talk.

"What's life in Five like?" He asks curiously. Luke and I exchange glances.

"Umm…Well, I don't know how to describe it." Luke says. He looks at me.

"Well, just like any other district I guess. We go to school, work in the power stations, I help in the bakery while Luke helps in the butchers." I say, unsure of what to say.

"You work in the bakery?" Reno says.

"Yeah, my family own it. They have for years." I reply and Reno nods.

"What do you have to do when you work in the power stations?" He asks.

"I depends what section you get put in to." Luke explains. "You start when you turn fifteen, part time. But you have to take a test before you start. It decides which part of the station you'll be best suited to working in. I was put in to manual work while Ava was put into working with the reactors."

"That sounds a bit similar to life in Eight. We have to work in the factories too, but we start younger. I started when I was about twelve. They need small people, to crawl under the machine in case it breaks."

"That sounds dangerous." I say but Reno just shrugs.

"That's just the way it is. You just have to be careful not to get caught. Carden nearly got caught once…" Reno says sadly.

"Who's Carden?" I ask quietly.

"…My little brother. Well, he's not that little anymore, he's fourteen."

"Do you have any other family?"

"Yeah, I've got a little sister, Leah. And Ma and Da." He says quietly, reminiscent look in his eye.

"What about you?" I ask Livvy.

"My older brother, Jasper, and Harley and Flora, the twins. And Dad. " She murmurs.

"What about you?" Reno asks me.

"I've got a big family. There's five of us children. Jay, Callum, Me, Gavin and Jonah. Then there's Mama, Papa and Grandmamma." I say, looking at my hands. I keep fidgeting, I can't help it. I need something to distract me, like I do at home. There's always something to do, to keep me distracted.

"I only have an older brother and my parents." Luke says. Karl, he's a few years older than I am. Sybbie fancies him. Sybbie. Callum. Jonah. Gavin. Jay. Mama. Papa. Grandmamma. They'll be watching the recaps now. I'm certain, however, the Capital won't show our conversation though. They don't like the Districts knowing about life in other Districts.

This conversation leaves us in silence. Everyone's probably thinking of home. Only one of us, if that, will ever see our families again. And then, they'll have to face the other's families on the Victory tour. Still in silence, we sit around the fire until it's just embers. I'm half asleep when the Capitol Anthem sounds.

"Where's it coming from?" Luke questions, looking round the room. Usually, the pictures of the 'fallen' tributes are projected in the sky. Not the real sky. Just some Capitol engineered screen.

"There!" Reno says, pointing to one of the monitors on the wall. We all run over to get a better view. Sure enough, on the screen is the Capitol emblem. We're all silent as we watch the faces of the deceased tributes appear.

The first person to appear the girl from Six, Kiva. That means that all six careers are still alive, as well as the boy with the threatening demeanour. It's slightly surprising that his District partner survived. From what I remember, she didn't make much of an impression. After the girl from Six, is the boy from Six. I already knew about him, he was the one who snuck up behind me, was going to kill me, until I ducked and he got hit with a spear that was meant for me. For me. I'm responsible for killing him. It won't be put down in my kills, but it's still on me.

The next picture snaps me out of my thoughts. The girl from Seven, and the boy from Seven. So both District Six and Seven are out. In those Districts, four families will be grieving. I suppose, if I didn't have Luke and I'd just given up, I would have ran in to the Bloodbath. It's a sure-fire way to die. It would probably be easier as well, you wouldn't have to go through the ordeal of the Games, get your hopes up and then face a tragic end by the hands of Careers or some Capitol mutt.

The girl from Eight. Reno's District partner. I can only wonder what Reno is thinking. His face has went deathly pale and his is slightly shaking. I gently squeeze his hand, reassuringly. He only manages a small smile, and even then, it doesn't reach his eyes. The girl from Nine appears next. No surprise, we all saw it happen. I hate myself for knowing but it doesn't change anything. She is dead. Then the boy from Ten. I can't remember anything about him. The little girl from Eleven is next. So young. Then the boy from Eleven. Looks like someone knew to take him out early before he became a threat.

Everyone is silent. It stays like that for a few minutes, letting everything sink in. It didn't feel real before now. It still doesn't. It's like at the reaping. Everything feels numb.

"I'll take first watch." Reno says, bringing me out of my bubble. We all nod and get ready. Livvy unrolls her sleeping bag and I do the same. I watch as Livvy curls up in to a little ball, the fire light reflecting in her eyes. Luke is next to me, blanket draped over him. After only a few minutes, I hear his breathing slow and he snores slightly. Reno says nothing, but stares at the door, spear in hand. I hear Livvy whimper slightly and decide to comfort her.

Ever so gently, I slide of the couch, careful not to wake Luke. For a minute, Reno's gaze flicks over to me, but then his attention is directed to the door again. I sit on the couch Livvy is curled up on and wrap an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Can't sleep." She murmurs. "I miss Dad."

"We all miss our families." I say. "Come on, get some sleep."

She whimpers again and buries her face in her sleeping bag.

"Do you want to know what my Mama does when me or one of my siblings can't sleep?"

Livvy looks up, her blue eyes wide. So much like Jonah.

"What?"

"She sings to us. I sometimes do to Jonah, my brother, too."

"Would you sing to me?"

"Of course. Now curl up, I'll tuck you in."

When she is all comfy and tucked in, I begin.

"_Two little princesses dancing in a row,_

_Spinning fast and freely on their little toes,_

_Where the light will take them no one ever knows,_

_Two little princesses dancing in a row,"_

When I am finished, she's fast asleep, smile on her face. I smile too, and go back to my bed. My eyelids feel heavy, and as soon as I shut my eyes, I fall into darkness.

When I walk, it doesn't feel like I've been asleep for more than five minutes. But when I look over to Reno and see that he is struggling to stay awake, I decide it's my turn for watch duty. I silently get up and walk across the room. Reno must be really tired because it's not until I sit next to him on the table that he even reacts.

"I'll take over now." I say, but he just nods, eyes focused on the wall. We sit there in silence, He not moving, and me unsure on what to do.

"What was her name?" I ask.

"Lacey." He replies. So he did know what I meant. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Go get some sleep."

He turns to look at me, eyes full of sadness.

"That was a pretty song you sang for the kid."

"Thanks."

"Lacey would have liked you." He says, before walking to a spare couch and curling up. Sighing, I pick up the spear and face the door. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

_Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright_

_Luke Heller - Christian Cooke_

_Livvy - Elle Fanning_

_Reno - Freddie Highmore_

_District Six Girl (Kiva) - Sasha Pieterse_

_District Six Boy (Carter) - Eddie Redmayne_

_District Seven Girl (Amber) - Georgia Henley_

_District Seven Boy (Ronan) - Greg Sulkin_

_District Eight Girl (Lacey) - Rose Mciver_

_District Nine Girl (Maisie) - Nina Dobrev_

_District Ten Boy (Angus) - Luke Pasqulino_

_District Eleven Girl (Willow) - China Anne McLain_

_District Eleven Boy (Till) - Luke Youngblood_

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	15. Summer of 69

_**Right then. I have taken in to account the reviews when I wrote this chapter. Flashback chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Please review! Disclaimer - I own nothing but my OCs (There's a few more in this chapter)**_

* * *

_Oh, when I look back now_

_That summer seemed to last forever_

_And if I had the choice_

_Yeah, I'd always wanna be there_

_Those were the best days of my life_

**_Bryan Adams - Summer of 69_**

* * *

_"Ava? Ava, where are you?" Mamma calls._

_"I'm here, Mamma!" I say from the kitchen where I sit, playing with my doll next to the fire. Mamma walks in, carrying Jonah in her arms._

_"Ava? What are you doing?" She asks._

_"Lottie wanted to play, Mamma." I say._

_"Well, it's time for school."_

_"But, Mamma, I want to stay here and help you and Papa!"_

_"Not until you're older." She smiles. "Now come on, Papa is waiting."_

_She holds out her hand for me to take. I get up and brush the dirt off my pink dress before walking over to Mama and take her hand. She leads me through into the shop were Papa and Jay are waiting._

_"Where's Callum?" Mama asks._

_"Callum went into the garden, Mama!" Jay says. Mama sighs._

_"I'll go get him. George, can you take Jonah? Your mother has Gavin."_

_"Of course, sweetheart." Papa says, taking Jonah off her. Mama then hurries back through the kitchen to get to the garden._

_"Jay?" Papa says. "Have you got everything?"_

_"I think so, Papa."_

_"Did you pick up your pencils?" Papa asks. Jay looks in his bag._

_"No!"_

_"Run upstairs and get them, then. You don't want to be late on the first day back."_

_Jay nods and he runs through the back. I can hear his footsteps on the stairs._

_"Papa." I say and he turns to look at me. "Why do I have to go to school?"_

_Papa sits on a wooden box and pats the space next to him. I walk over and sit on it, turning to face him._

_"Because Ava, you need to get an education. You can't do anything without being able to read and write."_

_"But I thought I was going to work here forever?"_

_He chuckles._

_"No, Ava. You can do anything you want. You could be, I don't know, a teacher when you're older."_

_"…But what if the other children don't like me?"_

_"Why wouldn't they like you? And you'd have Callum and Jay as well."_

_I'm still quiet and Papa sighs._

_"Ava, your Mother and I just want the best for you."_

_"I know, Papa."_

_"Please, I promise you you'll make friends. Just try your hardest."_

_"Ok, Papa."_

_"That's my girl."_

_He then plants a kiss on my head. Jay and Mama walk in, Mama pulling a dirty looking Callum along._

_"But Mama! I want to play!"_

_"Tough. It's your first day of school and you're already filthy."_

_Callum mutters something but at that point, Papa decides it's time to go. Mamma takes Jonah back and goes round each of us, slightly teary as she says goodbye. As she says goodbye to Callum, she has a damp cloth and begins to wipe dirt of his face._

_"Mama!"_

_"Well if you weren't playing in the dirt, you wouldn't have been so filthy!"_

_That shuts Callum up. When Mama reaches me, she actually is crying slightly._

_"My little twins, all grown up! And my baby girl! Starting school." She's like that to all of us for a good five minutes. It's not until Papa clears his throat that she stops._

_"Alright then, George, you'd best take them. We don't want them being late on their first day!"_

_"I'll see you later Jemima. Don't worry, they'll be fine." Papa says. Mama nods sadly and we leave._

_When we get to school, Jay runs off to meet his friends but Callum and I hang back._

_"Papa, where are we supposed to go?" Callum asks._

_"Callum, Aveline, when the bell goes, you have to go to that building there." Papa says pointing to a red brick building where a few teachers stood._

_"But Papa! We want to stay with you!" Callum cries._

_"I know Callum. Bu you have to go to school." Papa says. Callum looks distressed but at that exact minute, a boy, around our age, runs up to us. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and is around Callum's height. So a bit taller than me._

_"I know you!" The boy exclaims. "You're the baker's kids!"_

_Callum and I exchange glances and I nod, shyly._

_"Do you want to play catch?" He asks._

_"Yeah!" Callum replies. He turns to Papa. "Bye Papa!" And runs off. I, on the other hand, am a bit hesitant._

_"Goodbye, Papa." I say, and stand on my tip toes to kiss his cheek._

_"Bye, Ava. Have a good day."_

_I wave to Papa until I can't see him anymore. Then, I run after Callum and the boy, still carrying Lottie the doll. I catch up to Callum, were he stands on the other side of the yard, with the boy and a few others._

_"Ava!" He exclaims when he sees me. "Come on, we're all going to play catch! This is Luke, by the way."_

_"Hi." I say nervously, looking at my shoes._

_"Hi Ava," Luke says. "Do you want to be on my team?"_

_I nod my head and stand with him, while a few others join our team. Callum is on the other team and there are two others on my team. The other two, both boys, stand nearer to Luke. One has blonde hair and brown eyes and is quite tall, while the other has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is again, tall._

_"Hi," The first boy, the one with blue eyes, says. "I'm Raiden. This is Rotor. What's your name?"_

_"Aveline, but I like to be called Ava."_

_Luke comes over and we start the game. My team wins, but only by a little. While the others talk, my eyes wander over the yard. My gaze falls on a boy, a bit older than me and he is very tall. He towers over a girl, who looks about my height. She has a terrified look on her face while the boy has a menacing scowl on his face. He's bullying her._

_I want to stop him, but I'm scared. I don't want to get bullied either. The girl cries slightly, and looks round the playground. Her eyes met mine and it's like I'm looking in to her soul. She's terrified. Then, I make a 'heat of the moment' decision. Or at least, that's what Mama would call it. I quickly walk over, and stand in front of the girl, creating a barrier between her and the boy._

_"What are you doing, squirt?" The boy snarls. He's even scarier close up. An unconscious shiver runs down my spine. For a split second, I regret coming over but when the girl whimpers, a surge of courage runs through me._

_"Leave her alone." I say, standing tall._

_"What?"_

_"I said, leave her alone."_

_"Oh yeah? You gonna stop me?" He says, walking closer to me. But I stand my ground._

_"Yes. If you bully her again, I'll tell the teacher."_

_The boy laughs._

_"Is that's supposed to scare me?"_

_"What's going on here?" A voice says._

_Both, the girl and the boy and I look to the side. There stands Jay, who's never looked so tall in his life. Behind him, stands about three or four of his friends._

_"What do you want, Linnet?" The boy growls._

_"What are you doing threatening my sister?" Jay snarls._

_"What, this is your sister? Is she much of an idiot as you are?" The boy smirks. Jay has a dark look in his eye as he steps forward. He's a little taller than the boy and I suddenly see a side I didn't know Jay possessed._

_"You go anywhere near my sister or he friends, and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do." Jay says cynically. The boy's gaze falters, and gives me and the other girl one last glare, before stalking away._

_"Are you and your friend alright, Ava?" Jay asks, the normal tone back in his voice._

_"Yeah." I reply. "Thanks Jay."_

_Jay smiles._

_"Take care. Enjoy your first day." He says before walking off with his friends. I then turn to the girl. She has blue eyes and pretty blondish hair._

_"Are you alright?" I ask. She nods._

_"Yes. Thank you for coming over, it was really brave."_

_"It's fine. What's your name?" I ask._

_"Sybbie. Sybbie Howell." She replies._

_"You're the Mayor's daughter, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah. What's your name?"_

_"Aveline Linnet. But most people call me Ava."_

_"Nice to meet you, Ava."_

_"You too, Sybbie. Now come on, we're playing tag next."_

* * *

_"Ava!" Sybbie whispers from her desk next to me. We're sitting in class, listening to the weekly lecture on the history of Panem. Basically telling us how we owe everything to the Capitol, and how they we're 'merciful' and spared us. Well, except for the Hunger Games. Even the teacher has a look of sheer boredom on his face as he reads from a book._

_"What, Sybbie?" I whisper._

_"Luke's looking at you again." She smiles mischievously. I turn my head slightly and sure enough, I can see Luke looking at me, from his seat next to Rotor a few rows back. When our eyes meet, he grins and I smile back._

_The bell rings, signalling the end of the day. A collective sigh goes round the room and the noise of chairs scrapping against the floor fills the room. I smile and pick up my bag, which contains my books and work clothes. I have a four hour shift soon at the power station, as does Callum. _

_"Hurry up," Sybbie says. "We can catch up to the boys and walk home with them."_

_"Ok," I reply. "But I think the real reason why you want to walk with them is because someone has a crush on Karl."_

_Sybbie's face reddens._

_"I-I do not!" She stutters._

_"Mmhm?" I say and she nods her head. "And my hair is blue."_

_Sybbie rolls her eyes and I laugh._

_"Come on then. I have to catch up with Callum anyway."_

_We walk out of the classroom, with its peeling paint and squeaky desks._

_"Look!" Sybbie says, pointing at the wall. "Mr Watson's put up the results of last week's test! Come on, I want to see how I did!"_

_Sybbie drags me over to the wall, passing numerous students who are eager to see their results. There's a rather large crowd but Sybbie, being Sybbie, pushes her way to the front. Some people are smiling while some people are groaning. One girl, Carrie Harper, glares at me after she's seen her result. I don't like Carrie. She's horrible. She thinks she owns the place, strutting around, picking on anyone who gets in her way. I once stood up to her and it didn't go down well. After that, she's had it out for me. It's an in class joke that we always compete against each other in everything. Class tests, sporting events, everything. Judging from the look on her face, I think I might have beaten her. Again._

_Sybbie runs her finger down the list, looking for the name 'Howell'. _

_"78%. Not bad," She says. "Now, for you."_

_Her finger then finds the name 'Linnet'._

_"There. Wow, 99%. Well done."_

_"Thanks Sybbie." I reply. I look at mine name, then Callum's name underneath. 75%._

_"Come on Sybbie, let's go." I say. She groans slightly, but walks along beside me. We get out in to the yard, where a lot of younger students are running around, some playing a ball game. I see Gavin and give him a wave. He grins back and his attention returns to his game. Sybbie pulls on my arm and squeaks excitedly. _

_"What?" I ask. She doesn't answer, instead she just stays silent and smiles._

_"Hi Ava," A voice says from behind. I turn around and see Luke standing there, smiling nervously._

_"Hi Luke," I reply. I mentally slap myself, my voice is high and you can practically hear the nervousness dripping from my reply._

_Sybbie smiles, looking from me to Luke._

_"I'm going to go talk to Raiden." She says, sending me a meaningful look. I narrow my eyes at her for leaving me alone. _

_"So Ava," Luke says. "I was- I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to, I don't know, go out sometime?" He asks, looking at the ground, hands in pocket, slightly fidgeting. I'm aware that my cheeks are slowly starting to redden._

_"What? You mean like, you and me?" I say, fiddling with my sleeves._

_"Yeah. I mean, only if you want…" Luke trails off._

_"Ok," I reply._

_"Ok?" Luke repeats, sounding hopeful. "Ok! That's great! So, I'll meet you when?"_

_"Um…I free afterschool tomorrow. Is that good for you?"_

_"Yeah! That's great. So, I'll see you then?"_

_"Yeah," I smile. "See you then."_

* * *

"Ava. Ava, wake up." I'm at home. I'm warm in my bed and Mama is waking me up so that I can help behind the counter in the Bakery. I'm not in the Games. I'm not. If only that were true.

I open my eyes and see Luke leaning over me, worried look in his eye. I give him a reassuring smile and he relaxes.

"Morning," I say, getting up. Livvy is already up, filling the bottles with water, while Reno is still asleep.

"Morning," Luke replies. "Come on, we've got a busy day ahead."

An emotion runs through my body. It's both happy and sad at the same time. Nostalgia. How I wish I could go back and be that innocent five year old again. Even if I go do home, I'll never be the same girl I was.

* * *

_Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright_

_Jemima Linnet - Rachel Weisz_

_Jonah Linnet - Asa Butterfield_

_George Linnet - Tom Hiddleston_

_Jay Linnet - Colin Morgan_

_Callum Linnet - Nicholas Hoult_

_Gavin Linnet - Robbie Kay_

_Luke Heller - Christian Cooke_

_Rotor - Tom Felton_

_Raiden - Ed Speleers_

_Sybbie Howell - Saorise Ronan_

_Carrie Harper - Elinor Crawley_

_Livvy - Elle Fanning_

_Reno - Freddie Highmore_

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	16. I'm Going Down

_**Hi readers. Like I said in my other story, 'Annie, are you Ok?', I'm going to update my stories every Friday, Saturday and Sunday for the next few weeks. Mostly because of homework, coursework and work. Anyway, please enjoy!**_

* * *

_I-I- I'm going down._

_I'm going down._

_'Cause you ain't around, baby._

_My whole worlds upside down_

**_Rose Royce - I'm going down_**

* * *

It's been three days in the arena. So far, eleven people have died. Nine on the first, two on the second. The boy from Four, and the boy from Nine. The boy from Four's death was a shock, usually Careers last longer. It must have happened in a different section of the Arena because so far, we've seen no one. My guess is that the Careers found the boy from Nine and expected him to be an easy target. The boy obviously was better defended than they expected and he took someone down with him.

The last three days have been uneventful. My alliance and I have just stayed in the staff room which we have made camp in. Collecting water, securing the perimeter, and just talking when we feel like it. Sometimes though, that's not that often. The food is slowly running out so we will have to go out at some point. Sooner, rather than later, while we've still got our strength. The matter of where we're going to find food is also another matter. Like other tributes, I haven't seen any sort of animal bigger than a rat. But one thing I believe is that there will be a source of food somewhere. The Gamemakers wouldn't let us starve. Death by starvation is considered a rather 'boring' death by those in the Capitol.

Right now, we're all sitting round the fire, which is now just burning embers. I think it's around nightfall, it's hard to tell inside a factory. What little sunlight that streams in begins to fade, causing the factory to slowly fallen in to darkness. Without the window that shows the interior of the factory. It's the only window in the room. I'm getting sick of these bare walls, it's too enclosed. I miss the outside world, the grass, the stars, the birds. What I wouldn't give to hear the simple sound of birdsong. I love birds, they're my favourite animal. Ironic, I know. What with my last name being 'Linnet'. I'm pretty sure my first name means bird too. What's even more ironic is that all by siblings names are bird oriented too. Jay is a type of bird, Callum can be translated in to 'dove', Gavin means Hawk and Jonah also means 'dove'. Mama and Papa must have been a bit addled when they were naming us.

Anyway, I love birds. Birds are free. They aren't tied down, they can travel anywhere. I would love to do that. Explore the world and meet new people. Like I've read about in books. Not the 'Capitol approved' books we read in school, but the ones that have been passed down through my family, since before the Dark Ages. It's considered treason to be in possession of these books but Papa hides them well. And anyway, it's not like the Peacekeepers in Five care, as long as we produce enough power.

So anyway, we're all sitting round the fire. Livvy is telling a story that her brother used to tell her, something about a beanstalk? Reno stares at the wall, he's been distant ever since the conversation we had on the first night. To me, that is. He mostly talks to Luke, probably because they're a similar age, but he does talk to Livvy. He sometimes hastily avoids me. Even if I see him looking in my direction and we make eye contact, he quickly looks away. Everything is silent, except for Livvy, sitting next to me, telling her story.

"Did you hear that?" Reno says, breaking the semi silence. We all turn to look at him.

"Hear what?" Luke asks.

"That noise. It's like a…clicking noise. And growling," Reno replies. We're all silent, listening for the mysterious noise. Then…

"There!" Reno says. "Can't you hear it?"

"I can hear it." I say and Reno looks at me.

"Where's it coming from?" Luke asks. I turn my head, looking round the room. My gaze falls on the window, which is around about the height of the room. Then, I see it. I gasp, I can't help it. Outside the window, stalking around the power station floor, is a huge mutation.

It's at least ten feet tall, and looks almost humanoid in the way it stands. Ape like even. It uses all four legs, but most of its weight is rested on its back legs. Its front legs (or arms) look like they're there for balance, and to lean on. Its head is elongated, with bulges on either side of the head. They almost look like eyes. The creature is a dark grey colour, and has huge claws and teeth that could probably rip through flesh in seconds. And it's walking a few feet away from the window.

"Get down," I whisper. "And stay quiet."

"What?" Luke asks. "Ava, what is it?"

"Just do it!" I whisper, urgent tone in my voice. "But stay quiet!"

Everyone quickly drops to the ground, lying flat down on the ground. But Livvy's leg hits a chair, causing the chair to be pushed along the floor. Filling the room with an eerie creak. My heart sinks and I freeze. We all do. There's a look of pure terror on Livvy's face. I quickly, and quietly, hurry across to her and pull her to the ground. She's pale and shaking like a leaf. But that's not what scares me. What scares me is that the Mutt heard the noise.

It goes into some sort of frenzy. First, it jumps about, growling. It bares its teeth and spins round in all directions, looking for the source of the noise. At this, Livvy gives a slight whimper. I cover her mouth with my hand but it's too late. The mutt heard it. It spins round, and slowly walks towards the window. Like a beast stalking its prey. When it gets to the window, it stops. Baring its teeth, it begins to repeatedly bang on the window, trying to break it. All hope I have of winning is lost when the beast begins to do this, but I relax when I realise it can't break through. The glass, it was a few inches thick. Eventually, the mutt gives up and stalks of in another direction. We wait a few minutes, to make sure the coast is clear. We all then sigh.

"What the hell was that?" Reno asks, standing.

"Some sort of mutt," Luke replies. "Looked like a cross between a mammal and a reptile."

"It uses sound instead of sight." I say. Everyone looks at me.

"How do you know that?" Livvy asks.

"It didn't have any eyes. Any it only reacted when sound was made."

They all nod and we go back to sitting around the fire. No one speaks, just in case the mutt comes back.

"I'll take first watch." I say.

"You sure?" Luke asks.

"Yeah."

"I'll take second watch." Reno says from across the room.

"Okay."

Everyone settles down to go to sleep while I sit on the table, holding the machete. My mind wanders back to my family. They won't see what happened until the recaps tomorrow. When watching, they might think that I'm already dead when I'm not. Like psychological torture. Dreading what happens next. That's why the Games were made, to punish. Physical torture is what the Capitol inflicts on the tributes. It's efficient, making them suffer and watch their hope dwindle, but psychological torture is more effective. Making family watch as their loved ones are killed. Making people watch as childhood friends turn on each other. Making one child kill another and parade them round, rubbing it in the parents of the dead child's face. It's sick.

Jonah and Gavin will be in bed now, but Callum and Jay won't be. Neither will my parents or Grandmamma. I wonder what they did today. Perhaps Mamma is letting Jonah and Gavin have time off school. I know Callum will go to school, regardless, to be with everyone. To find comfort in our friends. How are they doing? Sybbie, Raiden and Rotor. They'll all band together and try to get through. But they're in a difficult position. Whether to hope for Luke or me to come home. Knowing Sybbie, she'll be at war with herself for picking one of us over the other. My heart aches slightly as I remember I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Raiden and Rotor, I spent too much time saying goodbye to the others. Well, at least their last memory of me will be us, Sybbie and Luke laughing the day before the reaping.

Livvy wakes up and she comes to sit next to me.

"You should be asleep." I say. She shrugs.

"Can't sleep. I'm not that tired."

"You will be tomorrow."

She says nothing so we both sit in silence.

"He's out there somewhere." She says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Ash. My District partner."

"Oh," Is all I can say. "Were you friends with him?"

"Not really. He's friends with my brother, and they're friends with the boy from the bakery at home."

This causes me to laugh slightly. Livvy quickly laughs as well.

"But really, everyone in the Merchant section is friends. We don't really have much to do with people from the Seam. Twelve is a lot different from the way you described Five."

I nod. Really, Livvy's District seems so different from mine.

"Bet the Bakeries are exactly the same, though." I smile. Livvy smiles too. It makes her face look even more young and innocent. "Come on, then," I say. "You'd best be getting to bed."

Like I did on the first night, I tuck her in. I don't sing to her, she just falls asleep. I go back to sitting on the table, in silence, staring out the window.

"Hey," The voice of Reno from behind me. I nod my head in response and he sits next to me. "I'll take over now."

"I'm gonna stay up a little long." I reply. Reno nods and we sit in silence, staring out of the window. Then, something catches my eye. At first, I think it's the mutt, back for round two with the window but upon closer inspection, I see it's another tribute.

The girl from Ten. She's walking round the station floor, slightly disorientated and looks tired. Her thick brown hair hangs lifelessly and her face seems hollow. Her clothes are ripped and she has nothing with her. Nothing. No backpack, no weapon, no food, nothing. She must have heard something as her head whips round. Our eyes meet, just for a second. But in that second, I realise she's desperate. She's given up. At that moment, I want to invite her into my alliance, just so she's not alone. But then she runs.

"What was that?" Reno asks. I realise that he must have seen the girl too.

"I don't know."

Just as I finish that sentence, the screaming begins. The girl from Ten's screams. Then the cannon sounds. Livvy and Luke wake up.

"What was that?" They ask, but I don't reply. Instead, I get up, make my way to my bed, and curl up. I can hear Reno explain what happened but I block it out. All I can hear is the girl's screams. That could be me next. Or Luke. Or Livvy or Reno. Or Callum, Gavin or Jay next year. And I can't change it. I'm a pawn in a chess game. And right now, I'm losing.

* * *

_Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright_

_Luke Heller - Christian Cooke_

_Livvy - Elle Fanning_

_Reno - Freddie Highmore_

_District Four Boy (Ethan) - Matthew Knight_

_District Nine Boy (Barley) - Drew Roy_

_District Ten Girl (Haliey) - Jessica Sula _

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	17. Everybody Hurts

_**Hi readers. Second update this weekend. Next one's tomorrow. Another review! Yay! That just made my day. And more follows and favs! Keep them coming! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Disclaimer - I own nothing.**_

* * *

_Don't let yourself go  
'Cause everybody cries  
And everybody hurts sometimes_

**_REM - Everybody Hurts_**

* * *

No one asks me what was wrong last night when I wake. I can tell Luke wants to, but not in front of everyone. Around midday, we're all sitting round the table. Reno sketched a rough map of the factory out and we're deciding where would be to find more supplies.

"Maybe the Cornucopia?" Reno says.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. The Careers could be based there and it's unlikely they've left it unguarded." Luke replies.

"But it's still worth checking out," I say. "We could make some sort of distraction and raid their camp."

"It's seems a bit risky though." Luke argues.

"There's other places we could check." Livvy says quickly. "There's the whole area behind the power stations, I saw a Dam. There could be animals we could hunt."

"Yeah," Reno agrees. "But we need to decide, who's going?"

"Only two of us should go," Livvy says. "Then we still have to at camp. And the two that go shouldn't go that far."

"I'll go." I say.

"No!" Luke exclaims. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm the fastest. I'll be able to outrun any other tributes we might come across. And I'm able to defend myself."

Luke sighs.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you."

"No," This time it's Reno who speaks. "After Ava, I'm the second fastest. And anyway, it'll be better if you stay here. That way the camp's better guarded."

Luke's not pleased, you can tell by his expression. But after a few minutes of silence, he mutters;

"Fine."

"Right then," I say. "It's sorted. Me and Reno will go out while you and Livvy stay here."

"When are you going to go?" Livvy asks.

"Tomorrow," I reply. "We need supplies soon, we're down to our last bits of food."

After the conversation, everyone goes back to their jobs. Livvy fills up the water bottles, Luke keeps guard by the door, while Reno and I sort through the backpacks, getting things sorted for tomorrow. Both backpacks have our water bottles, filled, a bottle of iodine that we'll share, the sheet of plastic, a knife, and a few matches. We split the smaller first aid kit and take one flashlight each. Reno takes the spare spearheads while I take the rope and the last of the string. At Luke's insistence, I also take the wire cutters.

"You never know," He says. "You might need them."

Reno places the spare socks in his backpack and I place my sleeping bag in mine. Just in case we can't get back before nightfall. Hopefully that won't happen, but you can never tell. We have to be prepared. We stash all the backpacks in the cabinets below the sink, so if the camp is attacked, we can grab them and go.

After the backpacks are sorted, I take the throwing knives and practise with them. I take them to the far side of the room, away from the others and anything damageable. With a bit of the dirt on the floor, I draw some practise targets on the wall. Some big, some small. Just like the ones at that Training Centre. The ones I practised on what seems like a million years ago. The wall is made of some sort of soft plaster so the knives easily bury themselves in it.

Most of the knives I throw hit the bulls eye or very near to it. Every so often after I've collected my knives, I move further back. Soon, my back is against the wall and it's as far as I can go. Getting bored, I consider teaching Livvy how to throw knives. After all, she needs to know how to defend herself.

"Livvy," I say. She turns to look at me. "Can you come over here?"

She walks over, confused look on her face.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to teach you how to throw knives."

She nods and I pick up a knife. It's small, ideal for her to use.

"Are you right or left handed?" I ask.

"Right handed."

"Ok then. Grip the knife in your right hand, like this." I say, demonstrating with my own knife. She copies my posse.

"Angle the knife." I say, moving her arms to the right angle. "Aim…And throw."

Livvy throws the knife and it soars through the air. It lodges itself in the wall, not that far from a target I made.

"That's good," I say. "But you need to relax more. You're too tense. Do you want to try again?"

"Yeah." Livvy says.

She takes my advice to heart. Her arm is more relaxed, and her hand loosely grips the knife. She does this a few more times, each time improving. I give her a few words of encouragement and improvement no and again.

_BOOM!_

The cannon sound stops us dead in our tracks. Cautiously, Luke moves towards the window, sword in hand. He peers through it, checking the factory floor. Everyone is silent for a few minutes while he does.

"Clear," He says. "Must have happened somewhere else in the arena."

We all nod and go back to our jobs. Sad but that's life. Whoever died, I didn't know. I just only how they weren't alone, scared or killed by that viscous mutt. Deaths affect you differently in the arena than they do at home. At home, you grieve or are upset when a tribute dies. Because they'll have a family somewhere who'll be grieving and you just hope that you'll never go through that. In the arena it's different. One death means you're closer to home. I know it's horrible to think like that, but you have to. Or else you will never get home. All you can hope for is that you didn't cause that death.

I sincerely hope I don't kill anyone. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands. I know I'm going to die here, because I'm making sure Luke gets home. Or Livvy. Or Reno. But Luke is my priority. To be fair, when we split up, Livvy won't last long. Bad to say, I know, but it's the truth. Reno, on the other hand, may be a bit more difficult. But Luke could take him down easily. Then, it's only me to worry about. If we make it to the last two, I have to be ready. I know what Luke will do. He won't kill me. He'll want me to go home. But I'll be ready. I'll make sure Luke goes home.

As night falls, we pile whatever food we have left. Really, it's not much. Two loaves of bread, one packet of beef, two apples and the crackers. We keep a small bit back for tomorrow, the bread and the apples, and eat the rest tonight. It feels good to eat and my stomach is nearly full. I haven't ate this much since before we came into the arena. But that was only five days ago. That means it's been nearly two weeks since I was home. Home. That seems like a million miles away.

Like every night, we don't talk much. Just sit in silence. I can't stand this anymore. I get up, walk over to Luke and hold out my hand. He just looks at it, puzzled.

"Well some on," I say. He takes my hand and stands up. I spins around, grab his other hand, and start to sway. "Just like the dances we were taught in school, right?"

Luke grins, getting the idea. He spins me round, and I put my hand on his shoulder. His hand goes to my waist. We're very close so I rest my head on his shoulder. We sway and move in circles. I'm aware that Livvy and Reno are watching but I don't care. I'm peaceful. I'm happy. So far, I'm the happiest I've been in the whole arena. After tonight, I wouldn't care if I died tomorrow. I'm at peace.

_BOOM!_

My peace is broken when the canon fires. It's the second one today. I must have pulled away slightly when the cannon sounded because Luke stops. He gives me a sad smile and leads me back to the couch. We then sit in silence.

"Ava?" Luke asks. I turn to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing that song? You know, the one you sang at school that one time?"

I remember that day. Papa was working in the bakery one morning, while we were having breakfast. I had already finished mine so Mamma told me to go get ready, and to help Papa. When I went through, he was singing. I asked him what he was singing and he said that his father used to sing it. And his father before that, and his father before that. I liked the words, to a seven year old, they were pretty. So I asked Papa to teach me them, before school. He only sang it once but I remembered them. I guess that's the thing with your memories, you remember what you want to. Forget anything unimportant. Anyway, Papa whistled the tune all the way to school, and I kept going over the words in my mind. In music class, everyone had to sing something. Some people didn't try, sang as a joke, but I didn't. I wanted to make Papa proud, because it was a family song. By the end of the song, everyone was silent. I thought I'd sang really badly until Luke started to clap. Everyone did. So when I got home, I told Papa and he made me sing it in front of the whole family. Grandmamma went all teary afterward; Mamma said it was because Grandpapa used to sing it. I avoided singing it after that, I didn't want to upset Grandmamma.

"Really? You want to hear that?" I say.

"Yeah. It's a nice song." Luke replies. I look round the room. Reno is sitting up straighter and Livvy's eyes are wide.

"Alright then." I say. I take a deep breath.

_"If only if only _

_The wood pecker sighs _

_The bark on the trees was as soft as _

_The skies _

_As the wolf waits below _

_Hungry and lonely _

_He cries to the moon _

_If only if only."_

I finish, holding the last note. Everyone is silent.

"Where did you hear that song?" Livvy asks.

"My Papa used to sing it." I reply. She nods and we go back to sit in silence. "Right then," I say, patting my knees. "We'd all best get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"I'll take first watch." Luke says. I nod and go over to Livvy, to tuck her in.

"Night Ava." She yawns.

"Good night Livvy," I say. "Sleep well."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	18. Afriad

_**Last update of the weekend. Thank you for the reviews. For anyone else who thinks that it's too similar to the Orginal Hunger Games, can i just say, I meant to write it like that. I don't own the Hunger Games but in the future sequels I've planned, it's important that there are little links between my OC and Katniss and Peeta (who i don't own). From one perspective, Ava is very similar to them, almost a mash up of the two. Anyway, enjoy and review!**_

* * *

_Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me_

**_Afraid - Vanessa Hudgens_**

* * *

It was Ash. Ash and the girl from Three. They were the ones who died yesterday. I woke up when the anthem was being played, and from my makeshift bed, I could see the monitor when they project the dead tributes. Livvy was asleep. We didn't tell her until the morning. She took it quite well. I mean, she seemed upset but she didn't cry. I think she's beginning to understand that it's kill or be killed in the arena. As for the girl from Three, I didn't dwell much on her death. I didn't know her. One step closer to home. God, that makes me sound like some heartless career.

What bothered me most last night was the conversation between Luke and Reno. It was a bit after the anthem, when I couldn't sleep. I couldn't hear what they said, but I know they kept sending me glances when they thought I was asleep. I asked Luke about it this morning but he quickly shook me off. After that, he avoided the subject.

Anyway, right now where checking to make sure we have everything Reno and I will need for our scavenging trip. Spare knives are tucked into my belt and boots, as well and the knives in my backpack. Spare food, water and my sleeping bag are all stuffed into my backpack too, just in case we don't make it back tonight. Reno's carrying his spear, while I carry the machete.

"Ready?" Reno asks. I turn and nod in reply, zipping up my jacket. He nods back and turns to talk to Luke.

"Ava?" The small voice of Livvy says. I turn to look at her. She's standing there, blonde hair making her face look pale, clothes that seem to just engulf her there that big. And the eyes. Her eyes that are full of colour and seem so innocent. They are what make her so young. Not her appearance, her eyes. Because her eyes, those eyes haven't seen death. They have been shielded from the world. They've never seen pain. Until now.

"Yeah Livvy?" I say.

"Please be careful today." She says. I sigh and crouch down to her level, like I do with Jonah.

"Livvy, don't be worried. I'm coming back." I say softly.

"You promise?" She asks, doe eyes wide.

"I promise." I reply. "Make sure you take care of Luke. Between you and me," I whisper, leaning closer. "He's hopeless at looking after himself. Make sure he remembers to drink, because trust me, he will forget. All men are like that." This causes her to giggle and I smile. I then get up, and walk over to Luke.

"Be careful today," He says.

"You know I will be," I reply. I look over his shoulder at Livvy. "Look after her."

"Of course." Luke says. He pulls me closer and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too, Luke." I reply. He hugs me and I rest my head on his shoulder. We stay like that for a few minutes until he pulls away.

"Promise me you'll be careful." He says, looking me straight in the eye.

"Luke," I say, putting my hand on his face soothingly. "I promise."

He visibly relaxes and I drop my hand.

"Ava? Are you ready?" I turn to see Reno standing by the door, spear in hand.

"Yeah," I reply. "Give me two minutes, ok?"

He nods and I pull out of Luke's grip. I throw my backpack on, and pick up my machete, which I had put down when I said goodbye. I walk over to Reno and he smiles. I smile back reassuringly, and Luke walks over. He nods at Reno, before taking down some of the barricades. He opens the door, just wide enough for me to fit through. I squeeze through the gap first, machete up in a defensive position. The corridor is clear, so I signal for Reno to come out. I stand by the door, back to the wall so that I have a view of the whole corridor. In a minute, Reno is by my side, spear raised, eyes scanning the corridor too. I nod my head and we begin to walk. I look back into our camp, and the last thing I see is Luke sending me a solemn smile.

I lead the way, as the corridors are nearly the exact same layout as the power station at home. We walk down the winding corridors in silence, in case of other tributes or the mutt. Reno is always two steps behind me, hanging on me like my shadow. The only sound is our footsteps echoing through the hall. The double doors we came in through are shut, so I peer through the window to get a look outside. Reno looks out the other window.

The Cornucopia stands in the centre of the large field, probably about 200 yards away. The entire field is empty, no sign of life anywhere. The sky is dark and cloudy, it looks like it will rain soon. But, in the mouth of the Cornucopia stands a mountain of supplies. My eyes widen. I hear Reno gasp from beside me, he must have seen it too.

"So then?" I ask, turning to face him. "What are we going to do?"

A few minutes later, we're both stood by the doors, ready. Machete and spear at the ready, we're waiting to make sure the coast is clear for definite. With the exception of our weapons, and anything useful, the contents of our backpacks have been safely hidden in the lockers by the door. We keep the backpacks, so we can fill them with the supplies by the Cornucopia.

"Ready?" I ask, glancing at Reno. He looks back and grins.

"Ready."

"Three…Two...One…" I count. "…Now!"

We push the doors wide open, but carefully to keep them quiet. As soon as the light hits our skin, we're running like mad towards the gold Cornucopia in the centre. I'm reminded of our sports lessons back in school, the sprints on sports day. Reno and I keep close, to that we can cover one another if need be. Although, I'm slightly quicker, just in front of Reno. It seems to take forever, but at last we reach the Cornucopia. As soon as we do, Reno nods to me and we go in separate directions, circling the Cornucopia to make sure we're the only one's here. We meet on the other side. Seeing as we're both unharmed, I assume it's clear.

Smiling, I walk back round to the mouth of the Cornucopia with Reno. He's grinning too, looking the mountain of supplies. It seems even bigger in person. I want to squeal in delight but then I remember there's still six other tributes somewhere in the arena so it's best to keep quiet. Still smiling, I rummage through the supplies. My smile gets even wider when I see the amount of food here. It will last the four of us weeks! Reno start stuffing as much as he can into his backpack. I quickly stop him.

"Wait," I say. "This will probably be the Career's supplies. If we go about taking as much as we can, they'll know we've been here and start to look for us. It'll be best if we take as little as possible."

Although begrudgingly, he stops.

"Right then," I say. "We need things that'll last. Lets' start with any packaged food."

Reno rifles through the pile, pulling out packets of food that vary in size. I take them off him and stuff them in to the packs. We take as much as we can, just a bit less than to backpacks full. In addition to this, we take an extra water bottle, so Luke doesn't have to use the water skin. I also press a thin sleeping bag into Reno's arms. The look on his face says that we shouldn't take it, but I send him a look that says otherwise.

"It's been getting colder these past few nights," I say. "I don't want you to freeze to death."

Reno nods and smiles widely. He then pulls out some sort of vest, made from a strange looking black material.

"If I get to keep the sleeping bag, I think you should take this," Reno says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a vest, but it has little pockets to put your knives in," He explains. "It'll be easier than carrying them in your belt."

"Thank you." I smile. I shrug my jacket off and pull the vest on. It's a little on the large side so I tuck it into my trousers. I then take my selection of knives out of my belt, and slide them into the pockets of the vest. I still keep a knife in my belt, it could come in handy. I pull my jacket on over the vest and return to looking through the supplies.

After we've looked through the entire pile, we're fully stocked up and supplied. As well as the food and the sleeping bag, we also take another length of rope, another first aid kit, a small length of wire, and some more spearheads.

"Right then," Reno says. "I think we're good here. Let's go before anyone sees us."

I nod, and with our now heavy backpacks thrown on our backs, we run back to the power plant. The double doors are closed when we get closer.

"Didn't we leave the doors open?" I ask as we run.

"Yeah. Yeah we did." Reno replies. We exchange worried looks and pick up the pace. When we reach the doors, Reno pushes on one. It doesn't open.

"It's locked," I say, horrified look on my face.

"No. No! It can't be." Reno exclaims. "We'll be able to open it, don't worry."

He then starts to ram on the door with his shoulders. Again and again.

"This should – weaken- the lock…" Reno mutters, between rams.

"Wait, stop," I say. He does and turns to look at me.

"What?"

"If it's a lock, we may be able to pick it." I say.

"How?" He asks.

"Hold this please." I say, handing him my backpack. My hand goes to my pocket and it fumbles about until it find the length of wire. "We just need….I know!" I exclaim. I turn back to look at the Cornucopia.

"What?" He asks. "Ava, what are you-"

Before he can finish his sentence, I'm off. Running in to the direction of the golden Cornucopia. I can faintly hear Reno shout in the background but that doesn't stop me. He's not shouting that loud, in case any other tributes hear. I don't stop though. I run faster than I've ever ran before and it's brilliant. The fresh air blowing into my face, the adrenaline running through my veins. For a second, I'm back home, racing against my brothers or my friends. Only for a second though. I reach the Cornucopia but I don't stop there. I make a beeline for the supplies. Quickly, I search through it all, leaving no bag unopened. It has to be around here somewhere. I'm positive I saw one. Then, at the bottom of a blue backpack, I see it. Grinning, I snatch it up and sprint back to the doors.

"What was all that about?" Reno exclaims as he comes into sight. But all I do is grin.

"Look what I got," I smile dangling the item in his face.

"An awl? You ran all the way back for an awl?" Reno questions disapprovingly.

"Move out the way. I'll show you," I say, pushing past him. I fish the length of wire out of my pocket, and along with the awl in my other hand, I begin. First, I wrap the wire around the tip of the awl, forming a point around the tip. Then, I place the awl in the keyhole. I twist it, clockwise and counter clockwise, until it I feel the pressure on the awl. I then move it back and forth, hearing for the faint clicks it makes. The pins spring up and down, putting pressure on the awl. I push up on the pins, and the faint '_clicks' _of the pins can be heard as they slide into place. Smiling, I take the awl out, and push the door open.

"And that's how you do it," I say, turning to face Reno. He just gapes.

"B-But how did you?" He stutters. I shrug.

"Science."

I leave him standing there, mouth still open, and walk towards the lockers.

"That was genius!" Reno exclaims, following me inside.

"No, it wasn't," I say, turning to face him. "It was thinking on your feet, making light of a situation."

He opens his mouth to reply when an ear splitting scream echoes through the hall, and it's not coming from Reno's mouth. It's coming from the direction of camp.

* * *

_Aveline Linnet - Bonnie Wright_

_Luke Heller - Christian Cooke_

_Livvy - Elle Fanning_

_Reno - Freddie Highmore_

_District Three Girl (Techa) - Jemima West_

_District Twelve Boy (Ash) - Hunter Parish_

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
